Dragon Ball J
by GreatestSoldier
Summary: When he's sent to another dimension and his world destroyed, James Hawthorne must save his new home. Read as James teams up with the Z-Fighters to save all of mankind and maybe even the Multiverse. Most popular story in my account! Update: My final goodbye. (Please read this new chapter, it's very important.)
1. The Arrival of a Hero

**Hey everyone and welcome to Dragon Ball J! Now some of you might recognize me from my Blue Dragon or my Randy Cunningham stories and some might not know who I am in the first place. And some of you are probably thinking "Then why are you making a Dragon Ball Z story?" Well, I love Dragon Ball Z. Loved it when I was a kid and love it now. And I thought that what if my character is involved in this? So now, Dragon Ball J is born... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The arrival of a Hero...

Unknown P.O.V

[The Forest]

I kept running as I was trying to catch up to my arch-nemesis. He was running away from another defeat by me. What a baby. Oh yeah, I should explain what the heck is going on here. Firstly, let me introduce myself. I'm James Hawthorne. I'm the savior of earth and defender of it. I'm also 16 and has a powerful sword from the gods for a weapon. And my nemesis? He's Goldman, or AKA the Dark Lord. He's wearing everything black from his neck to his feet and has a black cape on his back. He's the wielder of this powerful force called 'The Darkness'. The Darkness is a thing that can infect any dimension that it wants. And that's where I come in to save the day. But yeah, he failed to kill me and now he's scared out of his mind. I kept running until he finally stopped in the middle of the forest.

"DAMN IT! How can I never win?!" He started yelling.

"Maybe it's because that you suck." I gloated.

He then started bawling like a little baby until he stopped and smiled.

"If I can't defeat you, then I'll just destroy this planet!"

"Wait what?!"

He flew high in the air and summoned a giant energy ball that was the size of the moon. All of the sudden, the sky turned black and lighting soon came with it.

"Are you out of your mind?! You'll die too!"

"Don't worry about me. I can teleport to any dimension I want and I'll be fine. Can you do the same?"

From the look on his face, I knew that he wasn't bluffing. I started backing up in fear. Something that I've never shown the Dark Lord before or anyone else for that matter.

"Wow... You're scared? That made my day. NOW DIE!" He said throwing the ball.

I couldn't believe what he was doing. I knew that ball was too powerful to block nor I can't dodge it. This was it. I closed my eyes while crying until death came. But it didn't when I felt something pull me. I opened my eyes to see that I was getting sucked into a portal. I couldn't see what was going on as I was getting pulled into god knows what. I finally exited the portal where I was falling. I looked below me to see that I was falling into a house on a island. Weird place for a house but what do I know? I fell on the grass with a big hole following in it's place.

"Uh... My head... Must get back..."I said while dazed.

My vision started to fade as I felt pain all over my body. Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I saw a old man stare at me.

* * *

2 hours later...

I heard voices around me as I began to woke up.

"How did he get here?" I heard a woman say.

"I don't know. I found him beaten up in the grass." A old man said.

"Well, he dresses weird." I heard another man say.

"Guys, he's waking up. He could be evil. Protect me!" I heard another voice say.

I opened my eyes and felt pain in my forehead. I put my right hand on my head to calm down the headache that I was getting. Then all of the sudden, the old man that I saw before talked to me.

"Are you ok, boy?"

"Yeah. I think so. Where am I?" I asked.

I looked around to see that I was on a couch. I looked at the people to see a woman, the old man, a short bald guy, and a pig?

"Ok, am I dreaming? Why is there a pig wearing clothes?" I said.

"Excuse... me?! How dare you say that?!" The pig said.

I must be getting crazy. I stared at the pig with a confused face as the old man put his hand on my shoulder.

"You must be confused."

Wow, he's smart.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Master Roshi. I'm a master fighter."

"You don't look strong to me." I said.

"Well, I can get strong at any time."

"Ok. Next, you're gonna say that pigs can fly, right?"

"I heard that!" The pig said.

"Anyway... The woman next to me is Bulma. This guy right here is Krillin and I believe that you and Oolong got comfortable."

I looked around that these people that I never knew before. They don't seem evil and that's good but I need to get back home. I started to get up but there was pain in my legs. I saw that I had bandages on my head, stomach, and one around the leg that was hurting.

"You need to rest, ok? You were badly injured when Roshi found you." Bulma said.

I looked at my injuries and then back at Bulma. She was right. I wasn't going anyway with my injuries.

"Alright. Thanks for helping me, Miss."

"No problem. What's your name?"

I knew that someone would ask that eventually. So I gave her a Thumbs-up and smiled.

"I'm James Hawthorne. The chosen one and savior of earth."

Everyone didn't say anything but after a few seconds, they all started laughing. What were they laughing about?

"Yeah, right. You're a fighter?" Krillin said.

"Yeah. I have a sword that is very powerful and gave me my abilities in the first place." I told him.

Speaking of which, I saw that it wasn't on my back. I panicked and looked everywhere for it.

"Wait, where's my sword?!"

"It's in my room. It seemed dangerous for a kid like you." Roshi said.

"I'm 16 and I know how to use it!"

"Whatever. Anyway, we're just waiting for a friend to show up for our reunion." Oolong said.

"Reunion?" I asked.

"Yeah. We haven't talked or hung-out in 5 years so now, we're just getting back together." Krillin said.

Wow. That seems impressive. I never knew what it was like to be happy or be free because all I've done is fight for my life. I gave up on finding my sword and layed down on the couch.

"Hey! He's here!" Roshi said while he looked out the window.

Everyone left to see their friend. I wanted to just sit here but I need my sword back. So I ignored the pain in my leg and walked up the stairs. I looked around the rooms until I found Roshi's room. My sword was laying on his bed. So I grabbed it while grabbing one of his magazines. I was wondering why he would have so many. So I read it. And as soon as I looked at the first page, I regretted my decision. I fell to the ground with a bleeding nose. After 5 minutes, I got back up and went downstairs. With my sword back, I just needed to get off of this island and get home. I looked out the window to see a man with a child in his hands. And he was not holding him in a nice way. Another man was getting pissed off about what's happening. I got closer to the window to see what they were saying.

"Give me my son, back!" the man in orange said.

"Oh, no. If you won't join me, then I think your son will. And if he refuses, then I'll torture him." The other man said.

The man in orange then attempted to attack the man but he missed and was beaten easily.

"Whatever. You're just a waste of my time. Farewell, brother."

With that the man attempted to leave, but not on my watch. With my speed, I charged at the man with my sword. But to my surprise, he caught it without effort. He turned to me and stared at me.

"I knew that the scouter picked someone else up. But I wasn't expecting it to be a child. Mmm... You're a little stronger than my brother but not nearly as powerful as me." He said.

I got angry as he kicked me into the house's wall without any effort. He stared at everyone for a few seconds and flew away. I got up and punched the wall.

"Damn it! He got away." I yelled out.

"So... you're the kid that everyone was talking about." The man in orange told me.

"Yeah. And I think that I showed these people what I could do. But it wasn't enough to save your son. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll be sure to get him back. I'm Goku by the way."

I smiled at this man's compliment. At least that these people were nice.

"James."

"So you say." A voice suddenly say.

I looked up to see a green man with a white cape. Everyone then began to get in a panic. Responding, I got my sword out to attack.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to kill you. I need your help to defeat Raditz."

It's that the man's name? I lowered my weapon as he landed on the ground.

"Alright. But I'm kinda injured here." I told him.

He threw me a bag. I caught it and found a bean inside.

"Ok. Are you wanting me to plant or something?"

"No. Those are senzu beans. They heal your wounds. Eat it and let's go. I'm Piccolo, in case you were wondering."

I wanted to question what world that I'm in right now but I knew that Goku's son is in danger and I need to help. So I eat the senzu bean and just like Piccolo said, I was back to full power. I gave one to Goku so he would be healed too. After that, Goku called for something and then a yellow cloud appeared. Goku got onto the cloud and got ready to leave.

"I'll activate my powers. I don't need a cloud." I told them.

I summoned a demonic symbol on my hand as a purple aura engulfed me. After the aura was gone, I ran across the water to where Raditz took off. I should mention that the symbol gives me super speed. Yeah, It's a long story. Goku and Piccolo followed me as I heard them talk.

"Are you sure that this kid can help us, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"He seems like he can take care of himself. Besides, the more the merrier." Goku said.

I kept going as I evaded rocks, trees, and dinosaurs? Ok, this world is weird. But I will rescue Goku's son because I'm a hero. And that's what heroes do, right?

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Now know this, I'm not a DBZ Expert. So if I miss some details, then That's why. But yeah, thanks for reading and If you like this story then make sure to favorite, follow, and review. It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace!**


	2. The Saiyans

**Hey everyone and welcome to the 2nd chapter of Dragon Ball J! Sorry that I haven't been updating this story like I planned to but I took a break yesterday and on the first, I had to upload a chapter that I did finish so I apologize for the wait. Now, If any of the Dragon ball character or some quotes are out of place then remember that I'm not a DBZ Expert. Don't expect me to remember everything. Anyway, let's start up this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Saiyans...

James's P.O.V

[Crashed space-pod]

After 10 minutes of running, we finally caught up to Raditz who is putting Goku's son in a space-pod.

"Hey tall, dark, and ugly! If you don't want a beat-down, then leave the kid alone." I told him.

As soon as I said that, Raditz turned around to see me, Goku, and Piccolo. And boy, was he pissed.

"Now I get it. You wanna die so badly, that you're gonna challenge me to a fight, right?" He said.

"Yeah! Well, except for the wanting to die part." Goku said.

He laughed like a maniac before staring us down. He turned to Goku's son who was locked inside the space-pod and then back at us.

"I can understand that you two wanna fight. But what's your reason, boy?" He said.

He said that last part while looking at me. He wants a reason so I'm gonna give him one.

"Because in my world, I'm a hero. I never give in to the darkness nor to evil."

I said this while getting my sword out, ready to fight.

"And since you took a child from his father, then that means I'm gonna have to beat the ever-living crap out of you!"

"Well, then... Come at me! I wanna test you."

And so I did. With my speed, I charged at him with my sword. But again, he caught it without a problem. He threw the sword near the space-pod with Goku's son. Well, damn it. There goes the weapon that I can use. It looks like I'm gonna have to use my fists. I attacked him with my punches and kicks but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Really? That's it? Ah well, can't say that I didn't expect that."

With one hand swing, he sent me flying into a nearby tree. I felt pain across my back and chest as Raditz got ready for Goku and Piccolo.

"Now that the boy's out, let's have some fun Kakarot!"

"My name is GOKU!"

Goku and Piccolo then charged at Raditz with their full power. I couldn't remember the details of the fight even if I wanted to. That hit make me dizzy and un-able to see for a while. I kept trying my hardest to get back into the fight but my body was in too much pain. After a little bit and hitting myself in the head, I could see again. I saw that Goku and Piccolo were in pain too and Piccolo just lost his arm. That's gotta suck.

"Ha, ha, ha! What's the matter, namekian? Got yourself in a handy situation?" Raditz said in between laughs.

I wanted to punch that smile right off his stupid face. I manged to get up and walked over to Goku and Piccolo.

"Mmm? You're still up? Heh, no matter. You're all gonna die, just the same!" Raditz said when he noticed me.

I ignored him and continued walking towards my allies.

"Hey! Good to see that you're ok." Goku said.

"Thanks. So what's the plan? This guy's pretty tough." I asked.

"I have one... It's a move that I've been saving for when I kill Goku. But now, I see that the secret will have to come out." Piccolo said.

"Can you do it with one arm?" Goku asked.

"Yeah but it'll take some time. But you have to keep him still so that I can hit him with it."

"So just keep him busy? That sounds perfect. I'll help." I told both of them.

"How? You can't even hurt him." Piccolo asked me.

"Easy. I still have my speed. I'll confuse him with it."

At this point, Raditz was getting bored.

"Hey! What are you three whispering about? Whatever it is, it's not gonna work!" He yelled at us.

"Nothing. But I want to ask you a question." I told Raditz.

"And what's that?"

"Can you keep up with my speed?"

I then ran around him as fast as I could. And so far, my plan was working. He couldn't keep up. He got annoyed and shot energy balls all around him but he missed me by a mile.

"Stop moving, you little brat!"

"Ok."

I kicked him in the face. With my added speed in my feet and the fact that he didn't expect that, he spitted out some blood before falling to the ground. I stopped running because I was out of breath. But with my luck, he got back up and wiped the blood from his bottom lip.

"How dare you... Fine! You wanna play?!"

He then powered up and summoned 2 energy ball on his fists. I was confused to what he was doing but I figured out as soon as he said

"Double Sunday!"

He shot the 2 energy balls to make one powerful blast directly at me. Because I was out of breath, I couldn't move as I was trapped with nowhere to go. But I saw Goku push me out of way as he took the blast. He fell behind me with a lot of blood coming out of him.

"GOKU!" I yelled.

"Pathetic. My brother got in the way. Oh well, let's get this over with." Raditz said.

Raditz blasted another Double Sunday at Goku but I won't let anyone die. I got in the way of the blast and stopped the blast with my bare hands. As I did this, I felt a dark aura around me. I knew what this meant but I didn't care. I let the darkness inside of me as I felt like I want to kill. When I become this way, I gain Claws, Fangs, and blacken out eye Sockets.

"What the-?" Raditz said.

Piccolo was just as shocked as Raditz was but he kept on focusing his power. I then inhaled the blast into my mouth and ate it.

"YoU wAnNa KnOw SoMeThInG, RaDiTz?" I said in a demonic voice.

"Uh... Maybe..." Raditz said sounding all scared.

"YoU'rE LuCkY. HaRdLy AnYoNe EvEr GoT tO wItNeSs ThIs FoRm. BeCaUsE iN tHiS fOrM, i DoN't HeSiTaTe To KiLl!"

I howled a demonic howl and charged at Raditz. He was scared and he wasn't expecting this but he attacked with another series of blasts. But I just showed him the true meaning of my power by eating all of the blasts he sent at me. Just then, Goku's son somehow escaped from the space-pod and powered up as well.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" He screamed.

He headbutted Raditz so hard. As soon as Goku's son hit the ground, I used whatever sanity I had left to move him away from Raditz. After that, I attacked Raditz with energy blasts of my own or it's by slashing him with my claws. Finally, Raditz fell to the ground beaten up and I put my foot on his chest.

"ArE yOu ScArEd?" I asked him.

"Yes..."

"WiLl YoU LeAvE EvErYoNe AlOnE fOrEvEr?"

"Yes! I'm sorry!"

With that said, I got off of him and reverted back to normal.

"Good. Run off, and don't ever come back again."

I started to walk away to check on Goku. That is until Piccolo yelled

"Behind you!"

I turned to see Raditz firing another Double Sunday. Except this time, it hit me. I was sent flying again but this time, next to Goku. Raditz walked to me and gave me the same treatment that I did when he was down.

"I'll admit. You got some damage on me. But it's not enough. Prepare to die!" He said.

Damn it. I should've killed him. But now, I'm gonna die. But Goku grabbed Raditz from behind and dragged him away from me.

"What are you doing, Kakarot?!"

"I'm gonna take you down with me."

"Are you stupid?! Are you gonna kill your only brother?!"

"A heartless person like you is not my brother. NOW, PICCOLO!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo screamed as he shot the blast.

The blast hit Raditz in the stomach but then exited out though Goku's back. I knew that I couldn't have done anything to stop this but at least that Raditz got what he deserved. Raditz and Goku fell to the ground bleeding from their stomachs and their backs.

"D...D...DAMN IT!" Raditz screamed out.

Goku for some reason, was smiling as he fell. And just like that, it was over. I managed to get up as Piccolo walked towards Raditz's bleeding body.

"Curse..you..all..." Raditz whispered.

"It's over. You lost." I said.

"What about Kakarot, huh? He's dead, now."

"Not exactly, there are these balls called the Dragon Balls. When you collect all 7, a dragon will appear and will grant any wish. We can use these to bring Goku back. But you're staying dead." Piccolo told Raditz.

Raditz looked at the ground and his blood before laughing.

"You fool. My scouter has a communicator."

"So?" I said.

"So... Now, two other Saiyans are aware of your Dragon balls and are probably on their way right now. It'll take them a year to come but they'll kill you all. And they're much more powerful than I am!"

That sent horrible vibes to my brain. I had trouble with this guy and he survived my assault with my dark aura and there are people more powerful than him?! He kept laughing for what seemed like an eternity until I had enough. I grabbed my sword from the space-pod crash site and sliced his back into two. He then laid lifeless on the cold grass.

"Don't you ever shut up?" I said.

Piccolo stared at Raditz's body as he thought of something. I don't know what so don't ask me. But now, this just got more dangerous by the minute. Two Saiyans are coming to destroy everything. Just then, A car appeared with the others in it. They were happy to see me, Piccolo, and Goku's son alive but not as happy when they saw Goku himself.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm not gonna make it, guys. I'm sorry. But you can bring me back, right?" Goku said weakly.

"Yeah... We will." Krillin said.

"Hey, James."

"Yeah?" I asked Goku.

"Thank you for helping me. I don't wanna push it but can you stay to help us defeat these Saiyans?"

I didn't know what to say. I do wanna go home but I don't wanna leave these guys by themselves. So I took a deep breath, sat down, and said

"I'll do my best to help. I'll stay and train so I can get stronger."

Goku smiled at me. He looked at his friends one last time before closing his eyes and saying

"Goodbye. My friends."

He went lifeless. It was official, he was dead. Everyone started crying over Goku's death but I didn't. I saw a lot a deaths before so it doesn't affect me. I did manage to shed a tear for Goku.

"I can't believe that our Goku's dead." Bulma said.

I don't know these people for a long time but I put my hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I tried my best to stop him but I was badly damaged and plus... He knew this would happen." I managed to say.

"It's not your fault. Thank you for helping him though."

I nodded and then looked at Piccolo who was looking at his lost arm. And what he did next shocked everyone including me. He regenerated his arm back.

"What the-?!" Krillin screamed out.

"My kind can regenerate any body piece that's missing. It takes away some of our energy though." Piccolo explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." I said.

"What doesn't make sense was your transformation back there, boy!"

Everyone began staring at me. I should've have figured that someone would bring it up. Piccolo did see my transformation. I guess that I should come clean.

"I can explain... It's called a 'Dark Form'." I told them.

"Ok, and what's a dark form?" Oolong asked.

"It originated from the Darkness. It's was once a living being with the purpose to destroy the multiverse. But one hero managed to separate the beast and sealed it away for 100 thousand years. That was until a man called Goldman found it's tomb and entered it. The creature believed that Goldman was their true successor so they went inside him and gave him unbelievable powers. He called himself the Dark Lord ever since. As my job as the savior of earth, I have to stop him everytime he attempts to take over the earth." I explained.

"That's an amazing back-story but how did it get inside you?" Bulma asked.

"That... I don't know. It was inside of me before it was released. What I do know is that everytime that I get mad over a death or someone getting hurt, I turn into my dark form. While I am in that state, I lose all self control and I can often go to killing. So there you have it. I bet you all think that I'm a monster."

Everyone was dead silent. Nobody said a word and that's what scared me the most. I started to walk off.

"I'll find someone to train with and I'll fight the Saiyans when they get here. Don't follow me."

I used my speed to run away from the scene. I was still badly damaged but I didn't care. I needed to be powerful and I don't want to unleash my dark form again and kill someone. I'm gonna defeat the Saiyans and then go back home to deal with the Dark Lord. Just one year... I'll be powerful if it kills me.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it there but I had to leave a cliffhanger because I'm evil. Thanks for reading and if you enjoy this story then Favorite, follow, and review. It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter... Peace!**


	3. The Saiyans are Coming

**Hey Everyone and welcome to another chapter of Dragon Ball J! I really enjoy writing this stuff because It allows me to go nuts with my imagination. If you're wondering why it took so long to make another chapter than it's because I'm not a Dragon Ball wiki. I apologize if I'm sounding mean but that how I feel. I just got my first reviews so I'm gonna respond to them...**

* * *

**Fayoken: Great story so far great job. Because your evil and left a clif hanger I'll leave flames muwahahaha!(lights some leafs of fire)yes flames muwahahaha!**

**GreatestSoldier: God, Damn it! That's my lawn! Anyway, thanks for the support man. I glad you like it. And for the record, no flames! Seriously, you burned down my lawn.**

* * *

**Sento Shinrai: Well, I finally got to reading your story and honestly, it's really good! I hope to see more and I appreciate your review on my story. Thank you very much for that.**

**GreatestSoldier: Nah. I should thank you for your story that got me into making my first DBZ story! I'm glad that you're sticking around. :)**

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and now we are going into the Saiyan Saga!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Saiyans are coming...

James's P.O.V

[The forest]

I sat down at the base of a tree. I could just wait and not train at all. Or I could say "F**k this!" and figure a way back home but I promised Goku that I would train and help him defeat the Saiyans. I kept looking for 5 months. I checked deserts, seas, I even tried talking to dinosaurs. Hey, they could be talking dinosaurs like Oolong and help me train. But no luck. I ate the dinosaurs when it was conformed that they don't talk. the flesh fed me for the months but it didn't help me get stronger. I guess that I can't be powerful... Wait... I heard something. I looked around to see who was making that noise. Out of the corner of my right eye I saw Piccolo.

"I thought I told you to not follow me." I said.

He came out of his hiding spot and stared me down.

"I don't listen to little brats like you."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"I've been watching you along with my current student Gohan.

"Gohan? Who's that?

"That's the kid that you helped save.

Oh, Piccolo's training him? Well, we do need fighters.

"Why were you watching me?

"I want to train you too."

I couldn't believe what this man was saying. He wanted to train me even though that I said that a ancient evil is lurking somewhere inside of me.

"I want to thank you but I might get mad and...

"Then I'll be ready."

I didn't know what to say. I looked at the sky and then back to Piccolo.

"Alright, if you're sure."

I followed Piccolo as he led me to the desert. There I saw Gohan who was sitting down. Waiting for us to return, maybe. He had longer hair and was wearing Piccolo's attire.

"Hey, it's you!" Gohan said waving at me.

It's good that he remembers me. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey! I heard that you've been training, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Also I want to thank you for helping daddy."

I gave him a thumbs-up as Piccolo walked up to both of us and stared me down.

"Alright, boy. First, I'll teach you how to fly and use your ki in battle." He said.

"Ki-a what now?" I asked.

"Ah... I'll explain it to you later."

So we spent the last few months just teaching me and Gohan the ways of Ki using. I was surprised by how these guys fight compared to my sword-swinging combat. Piccolo was impressed because I picked up how to fight super fast. Gohan on the other hand, took a while. But eventually, we got the hand of it and now we had to increase our strength. There were a few times to where I started to go dark but Piccolo would knock me out before I turned. Before anyone knew it though, the Saiyans arrived earlier. How did we know? Oh, I don't know... Maybe it was because they blew up an entire city?! They killed over a hundred people, even kids with one ki blast. That made me pissed off but not enough to go dark. Me, Gohan, and Piccolo just got to the spot where everyone was getting ready.

"Hey, Gohan! Piccolo... and you again." Krillin said when he noticed us.

"Yeah. Sorry I ran off before. But Piccolo trained me along with Gohan." I told him.

"Huh. I see that you like wearing his gear too." A man with a scar on his face told me.

I looked to see my purple gear. Yeah, I didn't like it at first but I needed new clothes.

"I'll be lying if I said that I liked it. So who are you?"

"I'm Yamcha. And this guy over here is Tien. And the little guy is Chiaotzu."

Apparently the tall guy with green clothing and 3 eyes is Tien while the little version of a mine is Chiaotzu.

"Nice to meet you all, but are you sure that you're ready for this?"

"We've been training non-stop for a year. We're ready." Tien said.

With my new skill to sense other's power levels, I knew that the Saiyans were coming our way.

"Here they come!" Piccolo yelled.

I guess Piccolo sensed them too. But as soon as he said that, two men appeared in the sky and landed in front of all of us. One had a porno mustache. Sorry, I had to say it. He had a bald head along with a weird outfit and a brown shirt inside. The other one was shorter than the other but had tall hair which all stand up with the same outfit but with a blue shirt. They both had the scouter things on their faces.

"So... You're the ones who killed Raditz, huh?" The short guy asked.

"Yep. Now I'll give you one chance to get out of here. Get lost or die." Yamcha said.

The short guy stared at Yamcha for a few seconds before laughing so loud.

"How about no. I'll give you our names so you'll remember them in hell. The one that's next to me is Nappa and I'm the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta."

"Alright. Let's go." I said getting ready to fight.

"Oh, no. We don't wanna waste our breaths on all of you. But how about this... If you can survive our game, we'll fight you."

"And what's the game?" Piccolo asked.

"This." Nappa said.

Nappa threw a bunch of seeds onto the ground. We were all confused because what? Were we supposed to fight plants? But that changed quickly when the seeds evolved into 6 plants things which had green skin, claws, and red eyes.

"These are Saibamen. They hold the same power as Raditz. So let's see how much power you have." Vegeta said.

"I'll go fir-"

"No. I'll deal with them. All by myself." Yamcha said.

I stared at him like he was a guy from the crazy place.

"Are you insane?!"

"I'll be fine."

I took a deep breath and said

"Alright. If you're sure."

"Most as I've ever been in my life."

"We have a volunteer Nappa. One pathetic man versus all Saibamen. But I'll play fair. You'll face one at a time." Vegeta said.

One of the Saibamen approached Yamcha with a evil grin on that thing's face. Yamcha had a grin too but it's a determined look. More like 'I'm gonna kick your ass' look. After 6 seconds of staring at each other, they vanished.

"Where did they go?" Gohan asked.

"They're not gone. They're just moving really fast. Use the training I taught you two to see them." Piccolo told me and Gohan.

We both nodded and tried to focus. It took a while but we can finally see them.

"I see them!" Gohan said.

"Same here." I said too.

Yamcha and the Saibaman were clashing at each other. They blocked punches, kicks, and kept going until Yamcha had enough and summoned a yellow ki ball. He threw it at the Saibaman which made the area go up in flames. When I could see again, I saw that the Saibamen was gone.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, was Yamcha at his best." Yamcha said, impressed with himself.

But it turned out that the Saibaman had survived and grabbed onto Yamcha's back as tight as he could.

"Hey. You're alive?! Let me go!"

The Saibaman refused to let go. Instead he brighten himself up as Yamcha was then screaming at the top of his lungs. The Saibaman exploded and when the smoke cleared, Yamcha was on the ground.

"YAMCHA!" Krillin yelled.

Krillin ran over to him and put his hand on his neck. I guess that he's trying to feel a pulse.

"He's... dead. He's dead."

I couldn't believe it. That was a stupid move by that thing. And there's 5 more to go. More people could die. I got angry as I felt a dark aura around me.

"James, don't." Piccolo told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Look."

He pointed towards Krillin who has a pissed-off face.

"EVERYONE, STAND BACK! THESE BASTARDS ARE MINE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

With all of his power, Krillin shot a ki blast which turned into multiple blasts and killed all of the Saibamen.

"Holy crap! Remind me never to piss you off!" I told him as I stopped becoming dark.

"That... was for Yamcha." Krillin said.

The blasts hit all of the Saibamen including the Saiyans. But to everyone's surprise, the Saiyans were un-harmed.

"How..? I put my full power into that blast."

"And it failed. Oh and by the way, you missed one." Vegeta said.

All of the sudden, a Saibaman popped out of nowhere and tried to kill me and Gohan. But Piccolo grabbed the Saibaman by the arm. This caused the Saibaman to react in fear.

"No more!" Piccolo yelled.

Piccolo punched the Saibaman in the stomach, threw him in the air, and shot a ki beam through his mouth and killed the final Saibaman.

"Impressive. You actually managed to survive. But at the cost of one life. What a shame." Vegeta said.

"I'll play with you all." Nappa said.

Nappa walked up to all of us and got ready to fight. Well, damn it. How are we supposed to compete with his power? I feel his energy and it's massive. Then with quick speed, Nappa charged at Tien. Tien managed to block it but now... He's missing a hand. Tien kept screaming in pain as blood came out of his right arm.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" I yelled.

"Not planning on it. On my mark, we attack him all at once." Piccolo said.

"But what about Tien?" Krillin said.

"We... Wait."

Krillin wasn't happy about waiting but he did it anyway. We watched as Nappa was beating up Tien pretty badly.

"Wait... Wait..." Piccolo said.

Nappa grabbed Tien by his neck and began to kill him.

"Now!"

I rushed towards Nappa with my speed and kicked him into the air. Krillin teleported to the air and punched him towards piccolo who kicked him towards Gohan.

"Gohan! Hit him now!" Piccolo yelled.

Gohan looked really afraid. Probably because he never fought before.

"Hit him! Before he can recover!" I yelled too.

Gohan stared at Nappa's face before running away in fear.

"Damn it, Gohan!" Piccolo said.

Nappa recovered in the air and rushed towards us. But he stopped when he felt something on his back.

"What the-? Who's on my back?" Nappa said.

I managed to see that it was Chiaotzu on his back.

"Chiaotzu! What are you doing?!" Tien yelled.

"I'm doing this for everyone. If Nappa dies, then you have a chance with Vegeta." Chiaotzu replied.

"What?! No you don't!" Nappa yelled.

Nappa crashed into the wall with his back over and over again to get Chiaotzu off. But it didn't work. In one last attempt, Nappa flew to a rock with sharp edges.

"Chiaotzu, please! We can't wish you back again!" Tien said.

"It's the only way, Tien. Don't worry. I'm not afraid. And if I can save you, then it's worth dying for."

"No.."

"Goodbye, my friend. I enjoyed being with you."

With that, Chiaotzu exploded. Taking Nappa with him. Tien had a horrified look on his face. Tien fell to the ground and cried.

"NOOOOO!"

I understand his pain. I lost something important to me too when I was just a few years younger. At least that monster is gone. But because the universe just loves to prove me wrong, Nappa survived the explosion. All it did was damage his armor.

"Clever trick for a kid. Too bad that it was pointless." Nappa said.

Tien couldn't believe it. His best friend apparently, sacrificed himself for nothing. Tien powered up and he shot a powerful energy blast at Nappa. But again, Nappa survived. It did make him bleed a little. And I mean a little bit.

"No... Guys... It's up to you..." Tien said.

Tien then fell to the ground, dead. Everyone except the Saiyans of course, was shocked by how many people were dying. Myself included.

"You... Monsters... When Goku gets here, He'll kill you all!" Krillin yelled.

"Goku? Who's that? Are you talking about Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. He's more powerful than us combined."

"Isn't he dead?"

"He's been revived with the dragon balls. He's gotten more powerful and will beat you all back to wherever you came from!"

"Whatever, time to die." Nappa said.

Nappa charged at us with all of his might. I closed my eyes because I was gonna get a big beat-down but I heard a voice.

"Nappa, stop!"

I opened my eyes to see Nappa was inches away from us and Vegeta stopped him.

"Why? I wanna kill them!" Nappa asked.

"If Kakarot is really strong like you say, than I accept the challenge."

"Yeah.. I could use a workout. These guys are no fun."

"Alright. I'll give you 3 hours for Kakarot to arrive. If he's not here then... You get the idea."

I was pissed off about this because Vegeta didn't seem that impressed. But I suppressed my anger and started to wait with everyone else. I just hope that Goku gets here because I don't wanna be turned into sushi.

* * *

**And there you have it. The first chapter of the Saiyan Saga is done. I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter and as always, if you enjoyed than Favorite, Follow, and Review. It's free! Thank you all for reading and I see you in the next chapter. Peace!**


	4. The One to Survive

**Hey everyone and Finally I am back with another chapter of Dragon Ball J! Sorry for taking too long, I was caught up on uploading another story of mine and I still had time to spare so... Why not. Another reason is because I saw that my story is part of a community. And Community to where horrible stories go. So apparently, Dragon Ball J is a horrible story. Well I'm not giving up on this story. I can turn this around. Anyway, Let's answer some latest reviews...**

* * *

**Sento Shinrai: Niceee! I wonder how many and what sort of changes you'll make with James there! Keep it up!**

**GreatestSoldier: Well at least one person likes this story. Thank you for the support man!**

* * *

**Spirit of paladin: ...yeah so...**

***backs away slowly***

**right.**

***runs for the hills***

**GreatestSoldier: Look... If you don't like my story then just say why and maybe I can make it better. Plus I know that you were the one who sent me to that community so don't play dumb. I'm sorry, you're a great reviewer but please... Let me turn this around.**

* * *

**Hippodog: Hn.**

**GreatestSoldier: Huh? Apparently that means 'Hell no'. So are you saying that because of the events of the story or that you hate the story in general. Now I'm nervous about who hates this and who doesn't.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Saiyan Saga finale

Chapter 4: The One to Survive...

[Unknown Location]

Gohan's P.O.V

I kept waiting with Mr. Piccolo, Krillin, and James. It's getting close to 3 hours. Where are you daddy? Nappa went away because he gotten bored of waiting. Don't know where he went though. All of the sudden, Vegeta got up, dropped his scouter and stared us down.

"So expected. Three hours is up and Kakarot is nowhere to be seen." He said.

Just then, Nappa came back with a smirk on his face.

"I'm back! Just blew up some of Earth's defenses. Didn't stand a chance." He said.

We didn't know what to do. That was until Mr. Piccolo got an idea.

"Krillin. Do you know the multiple clone skill?"

"Yeah but that drains our energy if it doesn't work."

"It's our only chance."

Krillin nodded and flew in the air with Mr. Piccolo with Nappa following them. They used the multiple clone skill and attacked Nappa. But Nappa was able to beat them easily. Mr. Piccolo and Krillin fell to the ground while out of breath. Nappa then targeted James. James had been cancelling his energy into his head to do the same move that killed Raditz and my Daddy.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" James yelled as he fired the beam.

I gotten happy as I knew that the special beam cannon was dangerous and can kill anyone. But my worst fears were realized when Nappa easily deflected it back to James. James managed to not get directly hit but the explosion knocked him onto the ground in pain. Nappa was gonna kill James until Mr. Piccolo managed to sneak attack him with a ki blast to the back. Mr. Piccolo fainted again.

"Who's next?" Nappa said.

Nappa looked around for some new targets and that's when he noticed me. He smiled and rushed at me with all of his speed. I was in fear again. I thought back to what would happen if we die here. The earth would be destroyed and my mommy and everyone that I knew would be dead. My fear disappeared when I developed the eye of the tiger. I kicked Nappa in the face so hard that it sent him flying. I was proud of myself for doing that. That was until Nappa rose from the ashes and my fear came back.

"You...little...BRAT!"

"What the-?" Vegeta suddenly said.

Nappa stopped becoming angry and wondered why Vegeta was so bent out of shape.

"There's a power level of 3,000 coming this way.."

"WHAT?! That's impossible!"

"It's Goku! He's coming for you!" Krillin said.

Vegeta got really angry. He yelled at Nappa.

"Kill them all now! If Kakarot shows up then they'll all team up on us. And that'll cause some trouble."

"But what about the dragon balls?"

"That's easy. If there's a namekian here, than he's got to be the source of the dragon balls. There's a whole planet full of them. So even if we do kill the Nemekian, we've got another planet to get them from."

With that said, Nappa got an evil smile on his face. He charged an energy blast and staring me down. I could sense the power in that attack. It would kill me if it hit. I tried to move but I was paralyzed by my stupid fear. This is it... I'm gonna die...

"Take this!"

He fired it. It was too late to move now. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end to come. But I heard someone running. I opened my eyes to see that Mr. Piccolo got in the way of the blast. I was blinded with a light that lasted for an eternity. When the dust cleared, I saw Mr. Piccolo badly injured.

"MR. PICCOLO!" I yelled.

"Eh... You're...not...gonna kill him." Mr. Piccolo said before falling to the ground.

I rushed to his side and tried to wake him up

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I tried."

"Don't be sorry. You're gonna be fine."

"No... This..is it for me."

"Don't say that!"

"You can do this. I believe in you and James."

"Mr. Piccolo." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Gohan, you're the only real friend I've ever had... Thank you... I'm proud of you... Wish me back, ok?... Get 'em... Gohan..."

Mr. Piccolo stopped moving as he closed his eyes. I tried to wake him up again but he went limp. He's dead... He's gone...

"NOOOOOOOO!"

With that, My fear was gone again and replaced with anger and hatred.

"I'll kill you... I'll kill all of you!" I yelled.

They were surprised with my outburst. I charged a ki beam and fired at them. Vegeta began to panic.

"The blast is 3,000 too? Nappa, watch out!"

Nappa didn't move. He punched my blast and reflected it at a mountain. At that point, I was in fear yet again. Nappa rotated his arm and smiled.

"Wow, kid. That made my arm numb... Got some power."

Vegeta looked through his scouter and smiled.

"Impressive. His power level just dropped back to normal. Alright Nappa, finish this."

Nappa walked towards me with an evil smile. I used up all of my energy on that attack. There's no way that I can beat them now.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo. I failed you." I said

I stared as Nappa got closer and closer... I closed my eyes again because there was no way that I'm getting out of this alive. All of the sudden, I heard Nappa scream. I opened my eyes to see James punch Nappa in the face with a dark aura. Vegeta was shocked by that too. He didn't expect that at all. I remembered Krillin and ran over to him to check up on him. And another surprise, I sensed a power source above me. I looked and saw who it was. My heart was filled with happiness as I say in a relieved voice.

"Daddy..."

* * *

James's P.O.V

I managed to control my darkness powers long enough to see that Goku was alive and well. I guess the dragon balls did work. Nappa got really angry along with Vegeta. Goku saw all of the bodys of his friends and began to get pissed himself.

"Vegeta! What's this brat's power level? I want to know how he punched me so hard." Nappa asked.

Vegeta activated his scouter and stared at me. When he finished, he got angry again.

"It's unknown. The scouter can't determine the brat's power-"

Vegeta stopped when he noticed Goku's power level.

"Oh, what now? What's Kakarot's power level?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta took the scouter from his face.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" He yelled while breaking the scouter in his hands.

"WHAT?! NO WHY THAT'S RIGHT!"

"It's true. My scouter never malfunctions."

Goku told Gohan and Krillin to leave after he gave them senzu beans. Vegeta looked at Goku and then at me.

"Nappa! Kill that boy! I'll deal with Kakarot."

"Alright then. But let's take this fight, elsewhere." Goku said.

"Deal. this fight will be your last!"

Goku gave me a thumbs-up before leaving. I'm surprised that I managed to control myself until then. But my self-aware is going away. Nappa gave me a evil smile and said.

"Come on! Hit me with your best shot!"

I smiled and stared him down.

"Ok ThEn... LeT's DaNcE!" I said while my eyes turn fully black.

He charged at me with his speed but thanks to my dark form, that's not an issue. I grabbed his arm and clawed at his armor. He attempted to shoot a ki blast at me but I grabbed his other arm before he shot it. With my darkness power, I summoned darkness hands that hold Nappa in place and then I ripped...his...arms off. He was bleeding everywhere. He started screaming in pain. I enjoyed every second of his crying and began licking the blood on his now torn-off arms. I released him when I thought that he couldn't fight back.

"How... did you?" He asked.

"I wOn'T tElL YoU. BuT HeRe'S oNe ThAt YoU'lL uNdErStAnD... i'M yOuR wOrSt NiGhTmArE..."

He got angry and shot an ki blast through his mouth in one last attempt to kill me. But I shot one of my own which tore through his blast and disintergate him. He was dead. Everyone that he killed was avenged. I reverted back to normal as I fell to the ground out of breath. But it isn't over yet. I needed to help Goku. I shrugged off the tiredness and started to go help Goku. But I was grabbed from behind. I tried to see who but I couldn't. The person then stabbed me with a needle and let go. I fell to the ground while becoming very tired... I tried to keep my eyes open enough to see who but my vision prevented me from seeing. All I saw before I blacked out was the man kneeing down to my level while saying to me.

"You're make a fine android for my revenge."

I couldn't remember much after that. I was kept in a tube and was kept being shot with the same needle over and over again. It hurts everyday when I'm in this tube. And then eventually, hope came. I was asleep when I heard voices.

"What the-? It's James!"

"Who?"

"He's the guy who helped us fight the Saiyans."

"What is he doing in Dr. Gero's basement?"

Dr. Gero? That's who kidnapped me, I bet.

"Who cares? Let's get him out."

Next thing I knew I was blasted out of the tube and into someone's arms.

"Got him! Let's get out of here!"

After 2 minutes, I finally opened my eyes to see Krillin.

"Krillin?" I managed to say.

"James! You're alive!"

I looked below me to see that we were in the air. I also saw that a blue-haired teenager who had a blue jacket was carrying me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, we need to get you to Bulma's place."

"Why?"

"I found this near your tube. It's a tape recording." The teenager said.

During the flight, Krillin brought me up to speed. He told me about Frieza, and Goku being a Super Saiyan. And Frieza returning but this teenager who's named Trunks came and killed him. And about Androids trying to kill Goku and Goku's heart disease. It's a lot to take in but I'll figure it out. We arrived at Bulma's house where Trunks and Krillin dropped me off.

"Wait... Why are you guys leaving?" I asked.

"We need to check on Goku. We'll talk later." Krillin said.

"Take care!" Trunks said.

After they left, I knocked on the door. When Bulma answered, she was surprised and shocked to see me.

"James?! You're alive! Haven't seen you in 3 years!"

3 years? I looked at my body. I didn't age at all. What happened to me?

"I got a tape here. Can you look at it with me?" I asked.

"No problem. Anything to a boy who helped us."

She brought me inside where I saw her baby. I was happy for her and asked who the father was. I nearly choked to death when she said Vegeta. I was shocked but she said that Vegeta is helping for right now and that calmed me down. She got out the tape player and inserted the tape in. There it showed Dr. Gero I guess and a fat Clown thing.

"Master... How's your progress with James Hawthorne?" The clown asked.

"So far, not so good. My attempts of transforming him into a android have all failed. When I try to, a dark aura prevents me. I thought of turning him into a Saiyan android. The Saiyan blood is now in him but the android part is taking time."

"Master. I think that we should go for a warm-up to test our abilities."

"I think that would be perfect."

They both left the area and then the tape ended. When it did end, Bulma got curious. She grabbed me into her lab and began running tests. She took blood samples and told me if I'm ok. She finished and was horrified.

"What?"

"Remember when Dr. Gero said?"

"Yeah..."

"He wasn't lying. You're not a android but..."

She stopped for a minute before resuming.

"You're now a saiyan."

* * *

**Well... That's sorta bad. But anyway that is it for the Saiyan saga and now we're gonna head into the Cell Saga and don't worry... No more skipping sagas.. I promise. As always, if you like this story than please Favorite, Follow, and Review. It's free! Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter... Peace!**


	5. My True Race

**Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Dragon Ball J! Now I've gotten some really good tips on how to improve my story by reviews. So let's go over them now...**

* * *

**Hippodog: I suggest changing stuff like ThIs WeIrD sTuFf With the weird caps to bold or Italics.**

**GreatestSoldier: That's actually good advice. I think that I'll put the demonic voices as both because Bold is the author's talking while the Italics are thoughts in characters' head. Thank you for that.**

* * *

**XxLuna-chanxXx: It's good so far, but you are going at a fast pace so if you would slowdown a bit i bet it will be better**

**GreatestSoldier: DAMN IT! Sorry but I always do that. I think that I'm going at this normally but at one point or another, I always speed up. I'll be careful about this.**

**Hope you enjoy this first part of the Cell Saga!**

* * *

Cell Saga Part 1

Chapter 5: My True Race...

Bulma's P.O.V

[Bulma's House-Lab]

James's face went from confused to shock in a second after I told him. He looked like he was denying that he's a saiyan now.

"You...this is a joke...you're pranking me, right?" He said in a worried voice.

I felt really bad for him. He's been through a lot lately. I shook my head to inform him that I'm not lying. He stared at the ground for a while then banged his head on the table.

"DAMN IT! FIRST, I GET SENT HERE IN THIS STUPID WORLD, NEXT I FACED ALIENS WHO WERE KILLING EVERYONE, AFTER THAT I GET CAPTURED BY A CRAZY GUY WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE SMART, AND NOW I'M AN ALIEN TOO?!"

He didn't hide his emotions pretty well. I saw that he just used all of his strength into that outburst. I wanted to leave and check on Trunks but I saw James crying. He didn't go full-out crying but his eyes were watering. Feeling guilty, I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, James. Being a saiyan isn't the end of the world." I told him.

"Lier. You know what Vegeta did. How he killed millions and now I'm one of his kind!"

"But Goku is a saiyan too and he's not evil."

"Yeah but still..."

He kept looking at the table and saw how much damage he did. His head is now bleeding and now there's blood on my table. He closed his eyes for a second that opened them up with a look of courage.

"Well then. If I am a saiyan, then I'm gonna be one of the good ones. I'm going out there, gonna help them fight the androids."

At this point, I thought James was insane. He had trouble during Vegeta's coming. Why would he want to fight them. James walked outside with me following him. He started to fly off but I stopped him.

"You can't! You'll die!" I yelled.

He turned to me with a happy face.

"Then I'll be with my Mom and Dad again." He said.

"Wha-?" I said confused.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot to tell you, my parents are dead. Killed in front of me by a legendary monster in which I killed it back. See ya!"

With that said, he flew off. I stood in confusion and weird-ed out at the same time. All I know is that James Hawthorne is crazy.

* * *

James's P.O.V

[Unknown Location]

I wonder how she took the whole parents dying thing? Meh, she'll understand it later. I tried to sense Krillin's ki to find where he is. I found it over a hundred miles away from here. I started to head over there but not before I saw explosions.

_"What the hell is going on over there? What... The androids! I have to hurry!" _I thought.

I powered up and kicked it up a notch. But this time, I sensed something familiar. It felt weird. Like it was calling out to my... Darkness. The darkness is here! And if the darkness is here then that means...

"Oh, no...

I finally arrived at the spot to where the battle was taking place. I saw Piccolo beaten up along with a black-haired teenager male who's also beaten up. I guess that the teenager was the Android. I turned to see who the attacker was and I was in fear. I knew it... The Dark Lord followed me here.

"Tell me where James Hawthorne is and I'll spare your lifes!" the Dark Lord said.

"Don't know who that is but you won't walk out of here alive!" the Android yelled.

The Android rushed towards the Dark Lord but was stopped by a slap to the face that sent it flying. I couldn't let this go on for any longer. I flew in front of the Dark Lord who was surprised to see me. But he recovered and smiled.

"James...Long time no see, huh?" He said.

"I don't have time for your games, Goldman. How did you get here?"

"Darkness? Can travel to any dimension? Is any of this ringing a bell?"

I began to get angry. I've put up with this asshole's stunts for a long time. I flew in the air and put two fingers on my head,

"What the hell are you doing, boy?" The Dark Lord asked.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

I shot it at him who in response just does nothing. He didn't block it nor anything. When my beam hit him, it just bounced off of him. I was scared. Without my source of power back home, that was my strongest attack. He rubbed his torso and said.

"What was that? A noodle? Like Chicken Noodle soup?"

I looked at Piccolo who was confused on what to do.

"Fight the Android! This guy is mine!" I yelled at him.

He didn't move but he nodded and punched the android who just got up. I teleported in front of the Dark Lord and threw a series of punches and kicks on him. Finally he began to dodge all of my attacks. Good. I was sick of him not doing anything. After a while of trying he grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go.

"I don't know how you can fly or shoot energy beams without the emeralds but it doesn't matter at this point." He said.

He punched me in the gut and threw me into the ground. When I got up, I was throwing up blood. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. The Dark Lord walked towards me with a grin on his face.

"You wanna know something funny?"

"...What?"

"The blast that I sent before you were sent here... Nothing stopped it."

"What?!"

"Your friends tried to stop my attack but they failed. And the earth payed the price."

I didn't move nor say anything. My home...my friends...all dead by him.

"What a shame really. I wanted to make them my slaves. But It's nature. Now you will join them."

I began crying. My friends were the only ones who helped me get over my parents death. They helped my defeat the monster that killed them. They were my new family. I lost my parents, my home, everything is now gone... BY HIM! He reached me and threw a punch that would kill me. But I grabbed it. I hated him... HATE HIM! I wanna kill him. I threw him back with a kick to the jaw. He recovered but was shocked by my sudden power.

"You're a monster... I'll kill you... I'll make you pay..." I repeated to myself.

All of the sudden, I heard lighting in the sky and a new power surging within me. The ground shook as my rage has just increased.

"Everyone that I knew...DEAD! All because of you..."

I felt my hair rise up and then back down and repeated it for a while. And a new aura has surrounded me. It felt golden.

"I thought of sparing you...Letting you live so you might change... But now, I changed my mind."

The lighting crashed onto the ground below me as my hair completely stand up.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that final scream, the lighting stopped. I stared at the Dark Lord with a new look of hatred and a killing look.

"What the-? What happened to your hair? It's gold!"

I got curious as I looked at myself. My muscles have gotten bigger and I felt powerful. I remembered my phone and got it out so I can check myself. I stared at the camera of my phone in reverse and saw the new me. I had blonde-standing up hair along with golden eyebrows and completely blue eyes. The talk with Krillin came back to me as I realized what just happened.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Goldman. I, James Hawthorne...have become.."

I powered up as the ground exploded around me as Goldman got even more and more scared.

"A Super Saiyan..."

* * *

**Wep, the Dark Lord is screwed now. So now James is now a Super Saiyan. That might be short but I don't care. I've been picturing that in my mind for a while and I don't wanna keep it in suspense for a while. But anyway, thank you all for reading and if you enjoyed than please Favorite, Follow, and Review. It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter... Peace!**


	6. Super Saiyan James

**Hey Everyone and welcome to Chapter 5 of Dragon Ball J! I've been getting some great reviews since the last chapter was posted and I want to thank everyone that gave my story a chance. Alright, let's look at the latest reviews...**

* * *

**XxLuna-chanxXx: It's good I enjoy reading this series if you need any help pm me and I'll gladly help out :3**

**GreatestSoldier: And I'll gladly to that when I need help. Thank you so much for the advice last chapter. Really helped. :)**

* * *

**ExplodingQuasar: *Lights a giant bonfire***

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You shall burn in flames!**

***Calms down***

**Sorry about that. XP Anywho, great story! Looking foreward to more! :D**

**GreatestSoldier: God Damn it. I thought this flame stuff was over... But at least you're sorry. And I'm glad that you like the story!**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: Wasn't expecting a Super Saiyan so so soon, but it set the mood for this. Especially considering how powerful James is. I also wanted to say that this chapter has inspired me to write my own DBZ fanfic, so I would like to thank you for that.**

**GreatestSoldier: Wow, that's great! I'm happy that I inspired you! And because of that, I'll read your story and give you advice. Hope you get some good reviews!**

**Alright last time, the Dark Lord revealed that James's home is destroyed and his friends along with it. With that and the blood of a saiyan inside of him, James has become the legendary Super Saiyan. Let's start up the action!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Super Saiyan James

James's P.O.V

[Islands]

The Dark Lord was now confused. It's obvious that he doesn't know what a saiyan or at least a Super Saiyan is. What he does know is that I'm out for blood now. He tried to rush me down as I finished talking but I grabbed his hands without any effort. He began to experience fear.

"Now you know... What I feel right now. To feel helpless. But that won't change my mind. You're gonna die here." I said.

**[Awake and Alive by Skillet plays]**

I threw the Dark Lord into the air and began to rush him with a barrage of attacks.

**It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast! You breath into me at last!**

Goldman got angry and shot multiple powerful darkness beams. I deflected all of the beams back at him which damaged him badly.

**I'm awake, I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside.. Now it's my time... I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life!**

I kicked him in the stomach so hard that he vomited out a lot of blood. I then summoned 3 other versions of me and attacked him all at once.

**Now! Right here, right now, right now! Stand my ground and never back down...**

After he was badly injured I un-summoned my clones and elbowed him to the ground. I then power up my special beam cannon and shot over 20 blasts at him. He was pierced by all of the shots.

**I know what I believe inside... I'm awake and I'm alive!**

But I wasn't done with that. After I was done piercing him, I shot one more ki blast which destroyed the entire Island. But I don't think that Piccolo was on the island so it's all good. I was running out of strength. So I flew to one of the other islands and landed on the ground. I could sense Piccolo on the island but I needed to rest.

**[Song ends]**

I layed right there and there where I felt my hair rise back down. I think that I'm not a super saiyan anymore. I wasted all of my power in that attack. I thought about what Goldman said.

_"I don't believe him. It can't be. My friends can't be dead. But then again, he did sent that big energy ball at the planet. And no one was there to stop it..." _I thought.

I stopped my thoughts when I saw that there was darkness emerging from the wreckage. It flew over in front of me. It formed hands and a... face. No... It stopped changing when it revealed the Dark Lord.

"You thought that you can kill me? I can regenerate at any time. Though I have to admit that was an impressive power. How did you do that?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I won't tell him anything.

"No matter... It's time that you di-"

He stopped when he looked over at the other side of the island. He was scared at first but when he saw me all weaken, he smiled.

"You know what? I'll leave you here to die."

I got confused. Was he talking about the androids?

"There's a power over there that's far beyond your new super form. And if you do survive, I'll wait for you. I'll be watching until the day that I'll be powerful than anyone. Farewell, Hawthorne."

He took off. I tried to go after him but I was too weak. I wondered what he was talking about. I decided to head over there. I was sensing a huge power as I managed to walk over there. When I arrived, I saw a huge green lizard thing holding Piccolo by the neck. Piccolo was serious beaten up and the android along with a blonde girl and a huge male was watching in fear.

"RUNNN!" Piccolo yelled to the androids.

With that the Lizard impaled Piccolo through the chest and threw him into the water. He stared at the androids and used a move that I haven't seen before.

"SOLAR FLARE!" He yelled.

He put both of his hands to his head and summoned a flash that made me un-able to see. When I was able to see again, the lizard used his tail to suck the boy android whole. Ok, what? I got confused but I could tell that this was bad. I was blinded by a flash of light when he finished sucking the android up. I didn't know what the hell is going on. But after the light was gone, I saw a huge muscled green thing where the lizard was at. I'm not a rocket scientist but I think that is the lizard. He looked when he noticed me.

"Hello, James."

How the hell did he know my name?

"I'm sure that you're confused about everything. Let me explain... I am Cell. The android who was created by every fighters DNA. Except yours. When I absorb this last android, I'll be perfect and no one will stop me!" He said.

Created by every fighter's blood? That can't be good. He then teleported in front of me with a smile on his ugly face.

"But I don't want you to get in my way. I know of your power so I need to get rid of you quickly."

With the speed of a tiger, he slapped me so hard that it caused me to feel more dizzy. More than I've been. What I saw when I was on the ground was that the Androids were gone and Cell left in order to find them. With that, I slipped into blackness.

Goku's P.O.V

[Kami's Lookout]

I sat on the floor of the lookout, waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to finish their time in the Time Chamber. I was an expert on waiting but Gohan was not as patient as me.

"Dad. I don't feel like waiting. Piccolo is fighting them all by himself." He said.

"Look, Gohan. I not happy about it ether but Piccolo is more than ready to take them on. And plus, I'm sensing another energy with him." I told him.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know. It fells familiar but..."

Just then I felt a huge decrease in power. Piccolo's energy just faded... Gohan sensed it too. He began to panic.

"What... was that?" He asked.

"I... don't know."

After that, I felt another decrease in power. It must be the power that was with Piccolo. Gohan stared at me.

"DAD! WE HAVE TO GET OVER THERE!"

"I KNOW! Fine. I'll be right back."

I put two fingers to my head to use instant transmission. I teleported over to Piccolo's last location. I couldn't have reached it without the other power source. I looked around to find anybody and I found... James? What? How? And how the hell didn't he age? I flew over there to check up on him. He looked really beaten up and his clothes were torn and destroyed. I felt his neck.

_"Thank Kami. He's still breathing. I have to get him back to the..."_

My thoughts were stopped when I sensed an energy in the water. I recognized it right away.

_"Piccolo! He survived! But his energy is fading fast, I have to help him!"_

I flew in the water and grabbed Piccolo by his arm. I put Piccolo on my shoulder while I got James on the other. It was hard but I managed to put two fingers to my head and teleported to the lookout. Gohan was waiting for me as he was happy to see Piccolo alive but was shocked when he saw James.

"Is that-?" He started to say.

"No time. Get Mr. Popo. We have to get them healed."

He nodded and went inside the lookout to find Popo. I put James and Piccolo on the ground because I was getting a little tired of carrying them. Eventually, Popo came and managed to heal them. It took a while before James woke up. He looked around as if he's looking for someone.

"Where is he? I need to stop..." He started to say.

He stopped when he noticed me and Gohan. Gohan was excited to see his friend and hugged James really tightly.

"James! You're alive! How did you survive Nappa?" He asked.

James looked at Gohan like he was a ghost. But smiled when he remembered him.

"Gohan? Wow! I hardly recognize you. 3 years really made you so much taller." James said.

"Well, I have been training with my dad. And I'm pretty strong since that day."

"Yeah. No need for a explanation. Krillin already told me when he found me."

"Found you? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

James stared at the floor for a while with a saddened look.

"Well... It's a long story."

"We got all day."

"Well, Let's start back to when I was facing Nappa. After Goku left, I was pretty much in my dark form."

"Dark form? What's that?" I asked.

He told me all about the darkness and how it affects people. I nodded as he continued his story.

"I don't remember much of the fight but what I do remember was ripping off Nappa's arms and killing him with a darkness blast. Anyway, I was going to help you but Dr. Gero knocked me out."

"Him?" Gohan asked.

James gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah. He kept trying to make me an android but my darkness powers prevented that fate. What he planned was to make me a saiyan android. To where I have the power to get stronger after a fight and the power of an android. The saiyan blood is in me but I'm not a robot."

I got surprised by that explanation. A saiyan android? Was that even possible?

"Wait... Are you saying?" I said.

"Smart. You figured it out. Yep, I'm a saiyan now."

Now I'm confused and shocked. Could this even? No, I don't believe it.

"Don't believe me? Here, I'll show you." James said.

James got up and focused his energy. His hair changed from black to gold and his eyes were turning into full blue eyes. But he fell to the ground before finishing.

"Damn it. I can't control it."

"It's ok. But wow, you weren't lying. But what made you into a super saiyan?"

He didn't say anything. He got up again and dropped one tear from his eyes.

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it."

Gohan didn't know what to think. He looked like he didn't understand anything. James got up and powered up.

"I'm going after Cell." He said.

"James! You're not powerful enough!" I yelled.

He stared at me with a cold stare. James began to flew off until I got in front of him.

"You can't do this! He'll kill you!" I pleaded.

"Shut up! This is my fight! I couldn't save my world because the Dark Lord destroyed it! That's right. I lied. I'm gonna kill him and wish myself back home! I don't care about Cell! The Dark Lord killed my entire planet! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

I didn't say anything but I didn't need too. James fell back to the lookout as he started to cry. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to just start crying like this. He started punching the ground until it made a big hole.

"WHY?! WHY WASN'T I STRONG?!"

I felt his pain. Back when I fought Frieza, I was powerless to stop him from killing Krillin. He was my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he's dead for good. Which is glad that the dragon balls are here...

_"Wait... That's it!"_

I walked over to James and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Look even if your world is destroyed, the dragon balls will bring your world back. And I want in return is for you to help us and not die. Ok?"

He looked at me while he's still crying. He wiped his tears away with a smile.

"Ok. You can bet on that."

* * *

**Aw... How sweet! It makes me wanna vomit. I'm just kidding. Anyway, thank you all for reading and as always if you enjoy this story than please Favorite, Follow, and Review... It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace!**


	7. A Decision to Make

**Hey Everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball J! Now ever since Chapter 3, I've been getting positive results from fans and good friends. I'm not gonna respond to any reviews this chapter. Instead, I'll thank the people who've been with me since they discovered my story.**

* * *

**-Assassin5027**

**-Hippodog**

**-Shiun'in Ventus**

**-TheWeave3**

**-Tenshi0**

**-blueXredXDemonicAngle**

* * *

**And my very good friends who have been giving me great advice or I just feel like they are friends.**

**-XxLuna-chanxXx**

**-Kasai Seishin**

**-Sento Shinrai**

**Thank each and every single one of you. All of you have giving me strength to not give up on this story. If not, then this story would be finished at Chapter 3. Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy the next part.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A decision to make

James' P.O.V

[Kami's Lookout]

My brain kept saying that I shouldn't have made that promise. I should have said no and left for home. But I knew what my heart had to say. This world is in danger again and I'm not going home until Cell is dead. I still don't believe that my home is destroyed. It couldn't be... I got bored as me, Goku, and Gohan waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to leave the Time Chamber. I guess Gohan wanted something to do so he walked up to me when I was staring at the sky.

"So, James... What do you do at your world?" He asked.

I didn't look at him but I did answer.

"Nothing much. I just prevent a Lord of Darkness to not destroy or take over my home. Other than that, I hang-out with my friends."

"Who are your friends?"

I started to giggle a little bit but stopped it and sat down.

"Well, there's my two best friends. Donny is one of them. He's sorta like Master Roshi when it comes to ladies but he's a good friend to have. He helps me in missions and can kick butt. And the other is Athena. She's been with me from the very start of my career as a hero. She's like a sister to me and if anything happened to her..."

Gohan patted my back.

"It's ok. The Dark Lord's lying to you. He might be doing it to get under your skin."

"I hope so. I want to go home so badly but I made a promise. I will not leave until Cell is gone."

I finally looked at him with a smile. He smiled back and gave me a fist-bump.

"Hey guys! They're coming out!" Goku yelled.

"FINALLY!" Gohan screamed.

I get what Gohan is saying. I stared at the entrance of the time chamber to see Vegeta and Trunks emerging out. Goku looked happy to see him but when Vegeta saw me...

"You... how did you do it?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

He grabbed me by my neck and stared me down.

"You weren't that strong when you fought Nappa. How did you manage to kill him?"

"Uh..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"OK, OK! I'll tell you!"

I told him about the darkness in my heart and how I killed Nappa. I then explained of Dr. Gero and my transformation to a super saiyan. He was listening but he didn't buy me being a super saiyan.

"You're lying. There's no way you could have reached the legendary status of a super saiyan. At your age? Impossible."

"Alright then. How about a little spar?"

"No time. I'm going to show Cell the meaning of fear."

"You do that. I'm gonna go inside the time chamber."

Goku stopped me before I went in.

"Uh about that... Me and Gohan are gonna go in and it can only manage two people."

My eyes widen as I fell to the ground anime style.

"Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"I forgot!"

I facepalmed as Vegeta flew off with Trunks. I got confused because I didn't know what to do as Goku and Gohan went inside the Time Chamber. Let's see... I could go with Vegeta and die or I could wait here like a coward. I began to think until I made a decision. My life isn't that great anyway. I flew off to catch up to Vegeta and Trunks. Eventually, I caught up to them with Vegeta confused.

"You'll die if you come with us, boy." He said.

"Heard that many times in my life. I'll be fine."

"Whatever, get stay out of my way and everything will be happy for you."

I nodded as we arrived at the islands where I was knocked out. There we saw Cell walking towards the girl and male from before.

"Did you honestly think that you could evade me? Now just sit down and relax... This might hurt a little..." Cell said.

But in a speed that I've never seen before, Vegeta flew and punched Cell in his stupid looking face. Cell was sent flying by the impact and crashed into a tree. When Cell got up, he was surprised to see Vegeta.

"Oh, hello. I take it that you want to kill me." Cell said.

"You know it." Vegeta replied.

"And how? If I remember correctly, you were beaten up by the two other androids. And I'm more powerful than both of them combined."

"You'll see."

Just then, Vegeta began to power up. He turned into a super saiyan which surprised me but hey, I'll live with it. But then, Vegeta kept powering up. I was thrown back by the force all alone and he's still not done. The area was then shot with a blinding light. After 1 minute, the light was gone. I opened my eyes to see Vegeta and I was shocked. His muscles grew more bigger than normal. That's the only difference. Cell stared at Vegeta before laughing.

"Wow, that's it? This fight will be over in a instant." He said.

"I beg to differ. I've ascended to a level beyond a normal super saiyan."

That made Cell's eyes widen. I didn't believe him until I sensed his power myself. It was enormous. He wasn't lying.

"So what?! Just because you've gotten a little power boost, that doesn't make you better than me!"

"Yes it does. It's over, Cell."

Vegeta teleported in front of Cell and punched him right in the stomach. Cell threw up blood and hold his stomach in pain.

"How..?"

"Like I said, I've ascended."

Vegeta shot multiple ki blasts at Cell which caused a lot of destruction. After that, Vegeta put both of his hand in front of him and yelled.

"FINAL FLASH!"

He shot a energy blast which destroyed the island, again. Cell survived but was completely beaten up.

"What's the matter? You were so confident before." Vegeta said.

"I would be if you haven't stopped me from absorbing #18."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Look, I'll make a deal with you. Let me absorb #18 and let me reach my perfect form. Then you'll get a fight than suits your power."

"Don't you dare accept that, Father!" Trunks said.

Vegeta closed his eyes for 20 seconds. He opened them back up and smiled.

"Deal."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"But you better not be lying."

"I'm not." Cell said with a smile.

"Vegeta! You can't! He's be unstoppable!" I yelled.

"And? I'll kill him in his perfect form and wipe his pride away. Don't try to change my mind."

"You're not helping him!"

"Then you're my enemy."

With that, Vegeta punched me so hard that I fell into the water. And the bad part? I never learned how to swim. Yep, I'm a sissy.

"JAMES!"

I heard a voice before Trunks grabbed me and flew to another island. There are a lot of islands around here. He put me down and checked if I was alive.

"I'm fine. Where's Vegeta?" I asked.

"Flew off with Cell. We have to stop them." He answered.

"Glad you have common sense."

"Thanks for the compliment. Let's go."

I recovered and flew off with Trunks to stop Vegeta and Cell. When we arrived, we were too late. Vegeta was beating up the male android while Cell was swallowing #18 with Krillin trying to stop him. Wait, why is Krillin here? It didn't matter so I flew over there to punch Cell repeatedly. It didn't hurt him one bit. I cursed out loud when Cell finally finished absorbing #18.

"SON OF A B***CH!" I screamed.

Again, I was blinding by a light as Cell was transforming. When I could see, Cell had a weird looking face, and had bug wings with his tail hidden. And just when I thought he couldn't get uglier.

"Well, here it is. My perfect form." He said.

"Finally. Now I get a real challenge."

Vegeta charged at Cell only for him to catch Vegeta and slap him into a tree. Vegeta reverted back to normal with everyone freaking out.

"How Pathetic. I thought you were the prince of all saiyans."

He stared at Krillin before hitting him so hard that Krillin's eyes were completely white. He teleported into front of me with a smile.

"I don't know how you survived but I'm not gonna complain. I need you to spread the word. I'm gonna be hosting a tournament at the middle of the woods. It starts in 10 days and if you lose... then it's bye-bye planet."

I couldn't move. Is this what fear is like? I hardly know this feeling. Cell smiled again and flew off into the unknown. I was paralyzed but recovered when I remembered Krillin. I ran to check on him while Trunks checked on Vegeta.

"He's still alive. Just barely." I said.

"Same here. We need to get to my mother's house and give them the news." Trunks said.

I nodded and picked up Krillin. We flew to Bulma's house where we gave both of them senzu beans and told Bulma everything.

"Alright, I'll tell Goku when he gets out. James, can you stay here and watch them?" Trunks said.

"No problem."

Trunks took off as Bulma wanted me to follow her.

"I know that you want to go home so badly so I tried my best to create a universe-transporter after I built the android destroyer. I know it's a bad name but still... I finished it so you can go home!" She said.

I didn't know what to say. I can go home? And with Goku and Gohan training, they might not need me. The Dark Lord might be back home waiting for me but I don't care. I hugged Bulma with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you... for everything." I said

"Not a problem. Note that I didn't test it so..."

"It's ok. You remind me of someone I know back home."

I let go of Bulma and grabbed the device that she made. It started to cover me in green light.

**"Scanning... Scanning complete. You are James Hawthorne from Universe 9. This is universe 7."** The device said.

"Can you send me to earth in that universe?" I asked it.

**"Yes. Stand by..."**

I looked at Bulma with a smile on my face.

"I'll miss ya. Even though we hardly see each other." I said.

"Same here."

I smiled as the device scanned me again but stopped.

**"I can't send you back to universe 9's earth."**

All of my hopes vanished.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Me and Bulma screamed.

**"The earth of that universe is destroyed. I can't send you back if it's not there."**

No... If this said so then...

"The Dark Lord wasn't lying... He really did destroy my home..." I said.

"Can the dragon balls repair James's home?" Bulma asked.

**"No. The dragon balls can't wish for things that are from different universes. I'm sorry but James can't return home."**

So... this is it. My home is gone for good. I'm never going back.

"James..." Bulma began to say.

"No. It's ok. It's not your fault, you tried."

"If I could help you, I would. We're friends now, right?"

"Yeah... We are."

Maybe I was thinking too much negative. I still promise my parents that I would protect everyone that I care about. My home is gone but people I care about are right here. Bulma is really helpful, Goku is cheerful and is always ready for action, Gohan is someone that I could talk to, and Vegeta can make a good rival. I put on a smile as I stared at Bulma.

"Bulma, I'm sorry for my outbursts earlier when I discovered my saiyan blood. But now, I know what I have to do. I'll protect everyone on this planet. I'm not gonna let this turn out like my old one. I've made my choice. I'm staying."

* * *

**Well then... Cliche ending there but It's good enough for me. Thank you all for reading and as always, if you like this story than Favorite, Follow, and Review. It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter... Peace!**


	8. Legendary Super Saiyan Part 1

**Hey Everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Dragon Ball J! Now I want to take a moment of silence for... THE NEW DRAGON BALL SERIES! I'm sorry, got a little carried away there. I just found out and I'm hyped for this. Without further delay, Let's get started with the reviews...**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: Sucks about James's home. No man should ever have to endure that. Great job on the story and can't wait to read the next chapter.**

**GreatestSoldier: I know. It's sucks but this is just the emotional stuff and the real action will happen later. I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

**XxLuna-chanxXx: Doing great keep up the good work.**

**GreatestSoldier: *Blushes* Wow, thanks.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dragon Ball Chapter 8: The Legendary Super Saiyan Part 1

James's P.O.V

It's been 5 days since my decision to stay. Everyone was happy about my decision except for Vegeta. Go figure. I needed a place to stay and Bulma said that she had a abandoned room that was never used and that I could live with her. Another thing that Vegeta didn't like. Apparently, Vegeta is living with Bulma so yeah... I was still curious to why Bulma chose Vegeta to have a kid with, anther thing I questioned myself was WHY THE HELL DID I AGREE TO DO TO A PICNIC WITH THE GANG?! Not that I don't wanna hang out with them and know them better, it's just that Krillin is singing for 10 minutes and let's say that Krillin has a horrible singing voice. I literally wanted to get a gun and shoot myself but they don't sell guns to people like me.

"If I hear this for one more second I'll.." Vegeta began to say but stopped himself.

I agreed with Vegeta for the first time in my life. I started to walk away but Bulma grabbed my hand.

"James look... I know that he's not the best but he's our friend." She whispered so Krillin wouldn't hear.

"Yeah but..."

I was stopped when I saw a huge spaceship land near us. Krillin saw it but he kept on singing. He really wants us to hear his voice, huh? When the spaceship landed, a lot of men came out and bowed down in front of Vegeta. Vegeta was confused until he grew a smirk when the leader bowed down too.

"Prince Vegeta. We finally found you." The leader said.

"I didn't know that more saiyans survived."

Everyone except Krillin who was still singing gasped. I thought Goku and Vegeta were the last remaining saiyans.

"Yes. These people aren't saiyans but I am. Me and my son Broly managed to escape the planet before Frieza blew it up. And I'm impressed that you killed him."

Wow, this guy thinks Vegeta killed Frieza. But like the prideful saiyan he is, he smiled.

"Because I have become a super saiyan."

"Of course, But enough talk. We need your help."

"Help with what?"

"The Legendary Super Saiyan is not a myth. It's been destroying planets left and right and we need your assistance."

With that, Vegeta's eyes widen. I'm guessing that this is bad. Vegeta looked at us and back at the leader.

"Alright, I'll come. But only to fight the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Deal. And you may call me Paragus."

Vegeta walked away with Paragus but not before shooting an energy beam that destroyed Krillin's mic.

"THANK YOU! THAT WAS GETTING ON MY NERVES!" I yelled.

I was happy to see that the mic was gone but my mood changed when I saw Roshi walking inside the spaceship when Vegeta and everyone else got on.

"STOP HIM!" Krillin yelled.

We all rushed towards Roshi and tried to pull him away from the ship. To our bad luck though, he managed to hold down his spot just in time for the ship to lock us inside. Then there was Shaking and Roshi vomiting because of that and it stopped. We all looked out a window to see that we were in space.

"What were you thinking, Roshi?" Oolong yelled.

"That man stole my sandwiches and my magazines. I want them back." He answered.

"I think he's drunk." Krillin said.

"Just great." A voice said.

We turned to see that Trunks came along for the ride. We eventually decided to wait for this thing to land and ask if we could go home. After 3 hours, we arrived at a planet that had red skies.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know." Trunks said.

"Look, there's Vegeta and that Paragus guy." Oolong said while pointing out the window.

"Eh? What happened?" Roshi said.

I guess he got out of his state. Trunks explained what happened and when he finished, Roshi marched out the ship and walked up to Paragus.

"Son of a- Let's go." I said.

All of us got outside to see Roshi yelling at Paragus. Vegeta turned to see us.

"Oh, great. You all came to see me kill the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Ah, no. Roshi snuck on-board while drunk and we were stuck along with him." Krillin said.

"That explains why he demanding Paragus to fly him home."

I pulled Roshi away from Paragus because I didn't want him to kill us but he's still arguing even though I'm forcing him away.

"I can't. But after the Legendary Super Saiyan is killed, I'll fly you all home. Deal?" Paragus said.

"Whatever, deal." I said.

"Alright, come on. I've got rooms for all of you."

Everyone looked at each other. Why is a saiyan being nice? We decided to ignore that fact and follow him. I turned to Vegeta with a serious look.

"Hey, Vegeta. Don't take too long. Cell's tournament is in 3 days and we need all the help we can get." I told him.

"Don't worry, Hawthorne. This won't take long."

"Sure it won't." I said while rolling my eyes.

Just then, a Servant ran to Vegeta.

"My prince! The Super Saiyan was spotted in a planet that's close to ours'." He said.

Vegeta smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"Let's rock and roll then."

I facepalmed as they headed back to the spaceship. I couldn't take all of this anymore, I needed to sit somewhere. With my speed, I ran off without anyone noticing me. I kept running until I found an open field of desert. I stopped at the middle and sat down. This is better, just nothing but me. All to myself. But I also needed to train. After my sudden ability of a super saiyan, I swore that I would control it's power. I started by mastering my thoughts. I thought of when the Dark Lord said that he destroyed my planet and thought about all of my friends. I got angry of thinking this and felt my hair rise. It worked, I was a super saiyan again. But now, I needed to control it. I took deep breaths so I wouldn't stay mad in this form. Once that was done, I started to walk. Why am I doing all of this? Because I want to go into this form at any time.

_"I'm doing great so far. I can stay in this form without fighting but now, I need to focus on mastering it's potential."_ I thought.

I stopped walking near a pillar of rocks and started to punch it. My punch destroyed the pillar and any other pillar around it. It's clear that I'm not close to mastering the power of a super saiyan. I knew in my heart that this was gonna take a while.

**Sorry that this was short but I wanted to make it a 2-part chapter. And yes, the Legendary Super Saiyan is cannon in my eyes because I think this happened between the 10-time for the Cell Games. But anyway, thank you all for reading and if you enjoyed this story then please Favorite, Follow, and Review. It's free! I hope to see you in the next part... Peace!**

**P.S Sorry if this chapter sucks a little. I was busy.**


	9. Legendary Super Saiyan Part 2

James's P.O.V

I've been training non-stop for hours now. Don't know how long so let's assume that I've lost count. It was night-time as I sat down and began to doze off. I thought I heard an explosion back at the castle but I guess they just got fireworks and wanted to test them. Then I heard more and more until I finally opened my eyes to see that they weren't fireworks. They were ki blasts that I was sensing. I decided to head over there to investigate and I saw Goku fighting an unknown guy. Wait, why is Goku here? I wanted to ask but there was no time. The guy looked like he was out for blood and I needed to stop him. I hid my power level so I could get there undetected. I managed to get there but the guy stopped his blood-lust and went off into the unknown. I got confused so I went to Goku. He turned to see me and was pretty happy.

"Hey, James! Heard you took off. And are you a-?" He began to say.

I knew what he was talking about. I managed to stay in my super saiyan form for hours. I nodded and he seemed impressed.

"Wow, it took me a long time in the time chamber to do that. but you did it in a few hours? Nice."

He figured out what I did and smiled. I asked him about the guy and he put on a serious face.

"That's Broly. Paragus's son. I think he's the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"He had an amazing power. More than a regular super saiyan or a acended one."

I agreed with him. He did had a lot of power. I thought Cell would be strong but this guy was on a another level.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"First, let's get some sleep. Then we'll confront Paragus in the morning."

I nodded. I wanted to stay in my super saiyan state but Goku stopped me.

"Oh, and you may wanna turn back to normal for tonight. I'll teach you when we get to earth. And if things go south with Broly, I want you to be at your best."

"Alright. I guess I could get some sleep. I'll head back to the castle."

Goku smiled and gave me a thumbs-up as I headed to the castle for a good night sleep.

* * *

**In the Morning...**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Even though I don't know why. I flew to the outside where Goku was confronting Paragus with Vegeta wondering what the hell is going on. I landed down onto the ground where Paragus looked happy to see me.

"Oh, boy! Look, this man thinks my son is the Legendary Super Saiyan. Set him wrong, will you?" He said.

"Don't play dumb. I saw it with my own eyes." I told him.

"Vegeta listen. Would I lie about something serious as this?" Goku said.

Vegeta stared at the ground with his eyes closed. He didn't say anything until he opened them up and looked at Paragus.

"You tricked me." Vegeta told Paragus.

"About time you figured it out you idiot." Paragus said.

Vegeta got extremely mad.

* * *

Vegeta's P.O.V

How could I have been such a fool? I let myself believe that they made a planet that was made just for me and look what happened. Kakarot was clever, I'll admit. Nothing more. Paragus stared at the sky.

"Look around at this barren wasteland. I've taken it from pathetic weaklings who didn't even fight back. I wanted to bring you here so I could distract you and take earth for myself. Earth is the most amazing and beautiful planet in the universe. But did you think I want it to look like this? No... I want it so we can rebuild the saiyan race. You've become soft, Vegeta. You've let one woman crawl her way into your heart and start a family. Just for that, I'll kill them when I get there. They'll be the first of many." Paragus said.

I don't enjoy Bulma's nagging or my son's stupid actions but I still care for them and if he hurts them... I stopped becoming angry when I saw Broly.

"Kakarot...KAKAROT!" Broly said.

"No! Resist! Resist!" Paragus yelled.

Paragus's remote that was controlling Broly I guess exploded. And something that I've never want to happen just happened. Broly became bigger, had no pupils, and had a demonic smile on his face. I couldn't move. It's just what the legend said. And Hawthorne and Kakarot have been right all along. He's the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Yes! I don't care that I can't control you! Go! Kill them all!" Paragus told Broly.

Broly smiled as he charged at Kakarot. Gohan had snuck in while everyone wasn't looking. Guess he was a ninja or something. Hawthorne, Kakarot, and Gohan all charged at Broly but were all thrown back to the city with Broly giving chase. He didn't come after me. Though I'm glad about it. they're all fighting him. God have mercy on us all.

James's P.O.V

Damn it, this guy is powerful. I've been crashed into a building where I was seriously in pain. But I won't lose. With ease thanks to my training, I powered up to a super saiyan and charged Broly again. Broly was un-convinced of my power and let me punch him. I barely made a scratch on him when I was finished. He smiled and shot one blast that made me un-able to move anymore. Trunks joined the party and shot a ki blast at Broly. Only for Broly to deflect it right back and made it stronger. Trunks was hit by it and was sent flying. Broly laughed when he saw that we were all down.

"I thought this would last longer. But, It's no surprise that you can defeat me." He said.

I managed to open my eyes to see that Broly was staring at Gohan.

"Say goodbye to your son, Kakarot."

He fired an energy blast at Gohan. I won't let him die. But I couldn't move and all I could do was watch. The blast would've killed Gohan if another blast haven't interrupted.

"What?!"

In the sky, I saw Piccolo had arrived. He flew over to Gohan and gave him a senzu bean. Broly didn't stop him or anything. He just let him heal Gohan. Gohan then flew over to everyone including me and gave us all senzu beans. We all gathered to prepare for battle.

"Wow, Piccolo. How did you get here?" Goku asked.

"I borrowed Bulma's ship. I knew I sensed a great evil here so I decided to come." He answered.

"Yeah. We need all the help we can get if we're gonna fight this monster." I said.

"You think I'm a monster? You're wrong. I'm the devil himself!" Broly yelled.

He laughed again as we all flew up in the air.

"You're not gonna run? Oh, well. You're all just pathetic waste for living creatures!" Broly said while laughing again.

Goku and Piccolo charged at Broly with all of their power, only for Broly to dodge every attack. He grabbed them, slammed their head together and threw them into the ground. I shot a ki beam at Broly but when it hit, it only made him angrier.

"You wish to die first? So be it." he said.

I began to be angry also until I looked at the sky and saw a comet heading towards the planet. Well, great. Forced to fight a monster on a planet that's about to blow up. Goku managed to get up and wondered why I was freaking out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's a meteor coming and it'll blow up the planet." I answered.

"Add that one to the list of bad things happening right now."

I began to think. I've never helped with any of Goku's villains that are from his world. I've only dealt with the saiyans when they arrived and I fought the Dark Lord. I wanna make things right. So I've got an idea.

"Goku. Can you still do instant transmission and lock it on to earth?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need you to teleport everyone including the survivors of this planet and Vegeta back to earth."

"I can do that but Broly won't let me go without a fight."

"No problem. I'll deal with him personally."

At that point, Goku lost it.

"HOW?! YOU SAW HOW BADLY HE BEAT US UP!" He yelled.

"Yeah. But I'll enhance my super saiyan power by combining it with my darkness powers. Just go."

Goku didn't move until Broly saw him and charged at him. But I got in front of him, blocking his path.

"Do I need to repeat myself? JUST GO!" I yelled.

With that, Goku nodded and flew off to get Vegeta. I was now all alone. With the Legendary Super Saiyan. I looked at my hands as I focused my soul.

"Come on, James. Get angry! Turn dark so you can send this guy to hell." I thought.

I turned super saiyan again as I felt a dark aura around me. Broly got confused but he didn't seem scared. I felt my eyes blacken and a dark/gold aura around me. And I think my hair turned black but was still the super saiyan hair style. Broly laughed at my transformation.

"What is this? Another attempt to kill me? This won't wor-"

Broly was interrupted when I punched him into a building.

**[Dare from Stan Bush plays]**

Broly rose from the ashes as he tried to punch me. I vanished as I grabbed both of his arms from behind and kicked him in the back.

_**Dare - dare to believe you can survive... You hold the future in your hand...**_

Broly made a huge explosion from his soul but it didn't hurt me one bit. I laughed a demonic laugh as I threw Broly to the ground and shot a darkness beam at him. The explosion was huge too but it was bigger than Broly's.

_**Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive... It's time to take a stand...**_

He emerged from the wreckage with an angry look. He felt his face with his hand and saw that he was bleeding from his bottom lip.

"That hurt... HOW CAN YOU HURT ME?!" He yelled.

_**And you can win, if you dare. Everybody's trying to break your spirit, Keeping you down. seems like it's been forever...But there's another voice if you'll just hear it...**_

I shot another ki blast when I was surprised to see that Broly had evaded it. He punched me in the stomach which still hurt. But I wasn't down. I grabbed him by the neck and made him crash into a lot of buildings.

_**Saying it's the last round, looks like it's now or never! Out of the darkness you stumble into the light, Fighting for the things you know are right...**_

I looked up into the sky to see that the meteor was getting a lot closer. I don't have much time. Broly had enough of my stunts and punched me into the ground and then he kept pushing me into the planet.

_**Dare - dare to believe you can survive... The power is there at your command... Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive... It's time to take a stand... And you can win, if you dare.**_

I kicked Broly back to the surface to where he recovered and began to attack me. There's just 30 seconds before the meteor hits. I'm ending this now...

_**Dare - dare to believe you can survive... You hold the future in your hand...**_

We kept throwing punches and kicks at each other. We were not holding back anymore. Broly is at his limit and so am I.

_**Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive... The power is there at your command... Dare - dare to keep all your love alive... Dare to be all you can be...**_

We were both beaten up to a pulp. But I used the last of my power in my right hand and so did Broly. We charged at each other one more time to end it.

_**Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive... And it's calling you on to victory!**_

At the luckiest of days, my punch was the one to succeed. It collided with Broly as he screamed in pain. He then exploded due to the power that I had. I was weak. I couldn't teleport back even if I wanted too. But lucky for me, Goku came back, grabbed me, and used instant transmission to get me out of the planet.

**[Song ends]**

I was then back on earth. My new home. Goku got me back to the picnic spot to where everyone was waiting. They were all wondering what happened. So I smiled and gave them a thumbs-up.

"It's over. The Legendary Super Saiyan is no more." I said.

With that said, Everyone started cheering. Vegeta didn't cheer but he did smile and sighed a great relief. They all gave me hugs and saying 'You are awesome' and 'I didn't know you had it in you'. Pretty much, Everything is right with the world. But not yet, Cell's tournament is still in the way. And I'll be ready. Just you watch Cell. I'm coming for you.

* * *

**And that is it for the Legendary Super Saiyan two-part chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and as always, If you enjoyed this story than please Favorite, Follow, and Review... It's free! I'll see you all in the Cell Games... Peace!**

**P.S Just because I wanna be nice, here's a sneak peak at the next Chapter...**

I looked around me as I wondered where I was. I was in the middle of a date with my girlfriend and all of the sudden, I was stuck in a black limbo and now I'm in the desert? Something's not right. I decided to run off and find the one person who can help me in this situation... James.


	10. A friend from Home

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball J. Now just an update, I've made another story called The Darkness In Me. It follows Sonic the Hedgehog as he tries to control the darkness inside himself. The same stuff that James has right now. It's a short start but if you're a fan of the multiverse darkness infection stories that I make than check it out. Anyway, let's get started with the next part of this story...**

* * *

Chapter 9: A friend from Home...

Unknown P.O.V

[The Desert]

I woke up with a shout. I didn't know what happened to me or why it happened. Wait... I looked around me as I wondered where I was. I was in the middle of a date with my girlfriend and all of the sudden, I was stuck in a black limbo and now I'm in the desert? Something's not right. I decided to run off and find the one person who can help me in this situation... James.

* * *

James's P.O.V

[Bulma's House-James's Room]

This is it. Today's the day that Cell's tournament starts. Goku's been training me when he had to chance to improve my skills and help me control my powers. We were successful and now I can change into my super saiyan state at will. But since we trained, Bulma noticed that my clothes were starting to wore out. So she made me a pair of Goku's outfit. But the difference is that they're black with black boots along with a J on the torso and on the back. Just the way I like it. I was changing into them for the first time now and I have to say... I look sexy in them. Sorry, anyway, I walked out of my room where Bulma was waiting. She was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt. She also had blue jeans on. I don't know why I'm describing her outfit now. I guess she looks hot in my opinion. She smiled as she observes my outfit.

"Wow, they fit you!" She said.

"Yeah, thanks. I like them." I replied back.

"I'm glad."

"So... where's Vegeta?" I asked.

"He's already left for Cell's tournament."

"Alright. I'll be on my way."

I started to walk off before Bulma said

"Wait... I'm sorry that your world's gone."

I smiled at her.

"Bulma, it's ok. I'm over it now. This is my home and I'm gonna defend it."

"Yeah. But also thank you for helping us for a while. Even though you didn't need too."

"No problem. I'm a hero and that's what heroes do."

She smiled again and hugged me. I was shocked by this but I hugged back. I then thought about death after we separated. I don't know why but I feel like I will die this time. I thanked Bulma and walked outside. I flew over to where the others were flying. I found Goku as he was flying with Gohan. Goku and Gohan were in their super saiyan states so they could advance and power up without any stress. Goku saw my face.

"Hey, James. Is something wrong?" He asked.

My mind was still on the fact that we might die. Eventually, I fell back into reality as I shake my head with a smile.

"Nothing. Let's get Cell."

He smiled as we kept flying to fight one of our most hardest fights yet. I just hope that we win.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

[Bulma's House]

I kept asking people if they seen a teenager wearing a black shirt with a J on it. Eventually, someone said that James was living with someone named Bulma. I followed the directions that the guy gave me until I arrived. I knocked on the door until a blur-haired woman answered the door.

"Oh, hi! Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm a friend of James." I answered.

"You know James?"

"Yeah. We fight the Dark Lord together. I think James told you about that so I need to talk to him so we can go home."

The woman started to freak out. I raised an eyebrow as I wondered what's going through her mind.

"Well, about that.. Your world is blown up."

"WHAT?!"

"James tried to get back but the Dark Lord blew up everything."

I stared at the ground as I shed a tear. Wait, if I'm still alive than the others must be too. They're just stuck in a limbo.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked.

"Yeah. He went that way to fight a monster named Cell. You can borrow my car so you can get over there."

"Thank you."

While preparing the car, Bulma told me about what James did since he got here. I listened as the car was finally ready. I got in and drove off to the direction that Bulma pointed at. Turns out that the car has hyper-sonic speeds and can float. I can get there in 2 minutes tops. Hang on buddy, I'm coming.

* * *

James's P.O.V

[Cell Games]

We arrived at the Cell Games where everyone was waiting. There was an arena that looked like something out of the history books. And right in the middle was Cell, looking cocky as ever. Just like the first time we met. Goku patted Gohan on the back as he stared at me.

"You ready, James?" He asked again.

"I honestly don't know."

"Come on, James. Quit pushing yourself down. You managed to defeat a monster a few days back. If you can do that, than I don't have any doubt that we'll win."

He's right. I nodded as Cell clapped his hands.

"Well, well. This is an interesting turn-out. I just can't wait to fight all of you." He said.

"I'll go first." I said.

Cell raised a eyebrow (if he had any, he will) and smiled.

"Alright then. Come on up Hawthorne."

But before I stepped onto the arena, a white limo came and screeched to a halt. Everyone got surprised including me and Cell as a man with a porno mustache and a wrestling outfit.

"Not so fast! It's my turn!" he yelled.

What? This guy must be insane, stupid, or waiting to die, or all of the above. Cell laughed as hard as he could when he saw this guy.

"And just who are you to challenge me?" Cell asked the man.

"My name is Hercule and I'm the world champion!"

I'm pretty sure that everyone sweat-drop when they heard that. Still, this might be funny to watch. Alright, I'll give him a chance. I walked back as Hercule stepped onto the arena.

"This is stupid." Cell said.

I couldn't agree more.

"Just all of you watch. I'm about to school you! And everyone at home is gonna watch."

Hercule pointed to a camera that a few people have. I wonder if my parents are watching this? Oh, wait. They're dead. Still, it's nice to have people admiring my awesomeness. Hercule charged at Cell and threw some punches and kicks. Cell looked like he was bored out of his mind. He didn't attack back nor anything. He's just standing there and I bet he's wishing that he's fighting Goku or something. Hercule back up a lot and then ran towards Cell with all of his might.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" he yelled.

At this point, Cell had enough. As soon as Hercule got in range, Cell slapped him far away into the side of a mountain.

"Will you shut up!" Cell yelled.

Well, that's the end of that moment. I could tell that Hercule is still alive. He's ether lucky or he's stronger than I thought. Cell smiled again.

"I changed my mind. You can wait, Hawthorne. I wanna fight Goku instead."

I should've figured. Goku nodded and stepped into the arena. I can't wait to see how this turns out. Just then, I sensed another power source heading towards us.

"What now?" I said.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"I'll be back. Something's come up." I answered.

I flew away to the power source that I'm sensing. I saw a car that's heading towards the arena. It's not that far away but I have to stop it. I shot a ki beam that's weak but it managed to stop the car in it's tracks. I landed on the ground in front of it and stared at the window.

"Sorry about that but this place is dangerous." I said.

"But isn't that what we always do? Go into dangerous places?" A voice said.

It sounds familiar. But... no... could it be? The person stepped out of the car to reveal a 13-year old boy with a yellow shirt, a brown scarf around his neck, brown shorts, and white shoes. And the most recognizable feature is that he had spiky hair. I knew who it was the second I saw that. I felt tears in my eyes as I remembered my friend. The one who helped me defeat the Dark Lord for the first time. I said his name...

"Shu?"

* * *

**YES! Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Shu! He's been in all of my stories and I would be a d**k if I didn't include him in it. Holy crap, I feel impressed. But anyway with Shu here, how can he help James defeat Cell? I don't know. Thank you all for reading and as always if you enjoy this story then Favorite, Follow, and Review! It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter... Peace!**

**Sneak Peak of Next Chapter:**

_I couldn't do anything as I saw everyone getting beaten up by Cell's children. They reminded me of the ones that I couldn't save. How I couldn't save my parents because I was too weak. But not this time, NOT AGAIN! I felt a dark aura around me as I thought of the many ways that I could torture and kill Cell._


	11. Cell's Plan

**Hey everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball J! I'm finally posting another chapter of this after weeks of putting it on hold. I apologize for everything but I had to focus on personal problems and had to upload my other stories. So I hope that you're very happy. Also I've got a new picture up for this story. It's been created by Ninjablue245 who's a big fan of my other stories so big shout-out to him. The reason why is because I'm bad at drawing and you guys must have seen that by now so... It's been changed and I love the picture. Anyway, Let's get this started!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Cell's plan

Shu's P.O.V

James looked very happy to see me. And... Was he crying? Baby. He hugged me with all of his strength. I was surprised but I hugged my friend back. He released with a confused face.

"How are you alive?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know. I was trapped in a darkness limbo. My guess is that the others are trapped too." I answered.

James's face turned into happiness.

"This is great! That means that everyone might be alive! We need to find them."

I nodded. That was until James immediately turned around.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Goku... He stopped fighting." James said.

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you everything later. I need to go."

"I'm coming with. I can fight too."

"Yeah but these guys are more powerful than the enemies that we face."

"I don't care. I'm not gonna stand around like a guy waiting to die. I'm coming."

James didn't say anything. All he did was signal me to come with. He grabbed me and flew over to the location. We arrived to see Goku staring at Cell. Cell looked confused with Goku smiling.

"If I continue this fight, it'll be pointless. I can't win so I forfeit." Goku said.

At this point, everyone including Cell got shocked. James looked shocked too.

"WHAT?!" James yelled.

Goku looked at everyone until he stopped at Gohan.

"Gohan... It's your turn." Goku told Gohan.

Again, everyone freaked out.

"Are you stupid, Kakarot?! Your brat can't beat Cell!" Vegeta said.

"Yes, he can. While we were training, Gohan beat me. He thought that I was holding back but I wasn't..."

Goku flew in front of Gohan and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You surpassed me. That's why you can do this. I have hope in you and I know that you will not lose."

Gohan looked at the ground a very long time before answering.

"Alright. I'll beat Cell."

"I have no doubt."

Gohan flew over to Cell with me and James running up to the others. Goku and the others looked happy to see James but looked confused when they saw me.

"Who the hell are you, brat?" Vegeta said.

"I'm Shu. A friend of James."

"Great. We need all the support we can get." Piccolo said.

I watched as Gohan got ready to fight Cell. Maybe he can do this...

* * *

30 Minutes later...

James's P.O.V

The fight didn't turn out so well. Gohan's getting his ass kicked and Cell spawned mini versions of himself and unleashed them on everyone including me. I felt pain everywhere as I threw up blood by a Cell Jr.'s Impact. I took a look at everyone who's fighting. I couldn't do anything as I saw everyone getting beaten up by Cell's children. They reminded me of the ones that I couldn't save. How I couldn't save my parents because I was too weak. But not this time, NOT AGAIN! I felt a dark aura around me as I thought of the many ways that I could torture and kill Cell. Before I knew it, I was my dark form. The Cell Jr. tried to grab me but I grabbed him without any ease.

"Now then...IT'S MY TURN!" I said.

I shot a energy beam through my mouth that killed the Cell Jr. I set my sights at Cell as I charged at him. He didn't see me coming so I took advantage of that and kicked him in the gut. He looked very shocked by how much that I've hurt him but he recovered and attacked me.

**[Jibun Rock by One Ok Rock plays]**

He tried to punch me multiple times but I evaded all of them. He got desperate and shot an special beam cannon at me. I just deflected it at the sky. He kept using some of my friends attacks. Like the Tri-beam, Galick gun, and even the Kamehameha. I laughed at his stupid attempts as he got so pissed off that he used the destructo disc. I let it hit me only for it to disintegrate by my power.

"How is this possible?! HOW CAN A BOY LIKE YOU HAVE SO MUCH POWER?!" He yelled.

"That's easy...Once upon a time, James became angry. Then he killed everyone who made him mad...the end... You were the one who made James mad. You will die... Like the story said." I said.

That's when he had enough. He flew up into the air and summoned a huge red ball.

"I've called upon the negative energy into my version of the Spirit Bomb! SO DIE!"

He threw the spirit bomb with all of his might. I just simply stared at the ball as it was approaching me. After it was an inch from my face, I slapped the ball at the sky where it caused a huge explosion. This caused Cell to get scared.

"What the-?"

This was it. He's at my mercy... I started to go after him until I felt a huge amount of pain in my chest.

_"Not now, Hawthorne. You'll be able to kill him soon. But right now... No."_ I heard a voice in my head said.

I felt my dark power go away as I returned to normal.

**[Song ends]**

Cell smiled as he floated to my level.

"What a shame. You were so close but yet so far."

I punched the ground.

"DAMN IT! NOT NOW!" I yelled.

Cell just smirked as he prepared to finish me off. But before he could, he turned with a surprised face. I then sensed an enormous power from my left. I also turned to see Gohan with a new hair-style and electric all around him.

"What the-?" I said.

"He's done it... Gohan's ascended into a super saiyan 2..." I heard Goku said.

* * *

**I know. It's not long but it's not short too. I'm sorry that I don't have the lyrics for that song but the song was in Japanese. Anyway thank you all for reading and as always , if you enjoyed then please Favorite, Follow, and Review.. It's free! I'll see you all later! Peace!**

**P.S Thanks for over 980 views!**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey everyone and welcome to the update. Note that I'll be uploading this on my on-going stories which are James Chronicles, Dragon Ball J, What I've Become, The Darkness In Me, and Skullgirls: J Edition. So let's get started...**

**Also because I don't want this to get boring, I'll put on this song.**

**[Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) by Panic! At the Disco]**

**1\. Since the summer is coming that means more stories and more time to work on them. But I need some help on which that I need to focus on. That's where the poll comes in. Remember that the poll is on my bio so please vote so I'll know what you like more.**

**2\. I decided that the picture for the stories will still go on. I could always use better pics for my stories. Know that this is completly optional. If you want to upload a story to me then send them to GreatestSoldier78 gmail. It'll help a lot. :)**

**Now for the story update. Note that this will change depending on the story that it's in.**

**Dragon Ball J: I love how my story is going. Even thought I'm still in that community that says my story's bad, you guys say otherwise. I wanna thank every single one of you. 11 chapters with 9 favorites and 10 followers and we're not even done yet. We still got the buu saga, the Gods saga along with the Revival of F saga, and finally the GT saga. The GT saga is where stuff gets intense and where the OC X Pan comes into play. This is gonna be a awesome ride.**

**And with that, I'll see you in the next chapter... PEACE!**

**[Song Ends]**


	13. Losses

**Hey everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball J! Note that this might be the most hyped chapter or the worst one yet. So don't get your hopes up. Anyway, let's do this...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Losses

James's P.O.V

[Cell Games]

Super Saiyan 2? That's what I heard Goku say. I stared at Gohan's new look then I felt Cell's power. Cell is dead now...

"What is this power?" Cell asked Gohan.

"You have killed many people...along with an android who doesn't wanna fight, who loves nature... And now... I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE!" Gohan yelled.

Cell looked scared for a while but he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked Cell.

He stared at everyone.

"I admit that you're stronger than me, Gohan. I'll never reach perfection."

That made everyone confused.

"Excuse me?" Vegeta said.

"I've met someone. He said that he'll help me reach true perfection if needed."

My eyes widen.

"WHO?!" I yelled.

"Me." I heard a voice say.

I looked at the sky to see...No...GOLDMAN! He has that smug look again. He floated to the ground.

"I knew that you'll prevail over Cell. So I've come with a plan."

"And what's that?" Gohan asked with a un-amused voice.

"Darkness. What do you think?"

Goldman then shot a darkness beam at Cell which engulfs him with a dark aura. Cell kept laughing as he gains more power. Gohan had enough and killed the rest of the and charged at Cell. But Cell grabbed Gohan's fist.

"Now I'm perfect! Thanks for the Darkness Dark Lord!" Cell said.

"Make sure you make Hawthorne suffer. Farewell."

With that, Goldman vanished. Gohan kept attacking Cell but he keeps missing. Cell shot an energy blast that sent Gohan flying into a mountain.

"This can't be happening...Gohan was supposed to win with his power." Goku said.

"It's Goldman's fault. I'll deal with him but right now, I'll help him fight Cell." I told him.

"Are you insane, James?!" Piccolo yelled.

"I beat the Legendary Super Saiyan, remember? I'll be fine."

I turned Super Saiyan and charged at Cell. I managed to punch Cell but it didn't affect him. he grabbed me and sent me towards Gohan's direction. There Gohan was standing thinking of a plan. I stood next to him after I recovered.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"One. combine our powers."

"Really?"

"Got any better ideas?"

"Good point."

We both charged our energy as we charged our Kamehameha beams.

"KAME..." Gohan said.

"...HAME..." I said.

"...HAAAAAAA!" We both screamed.

Our beams combined as it was sent towards Cell. Cell simply shot one too and it easily overpowered ours. Well, this is gonna hurt. And I was right. After being ht, I managed to open my eyes to see that Gohan was beaten up pretty bad. I looked at myself and saw that I'm bleeding everywhere. I also saw Cell walking up to me.

"So far, you managed to overpower me before I became perfect so I'll return the favor. Which limb should I remove?" He said.

I tried to move but my injuries were too great. He grabbed my arm and smiled.

"Let's hope you're left-handed."

He pulled on my arm while putting his foot down to keep me in the ground. I kept screaming in pain as I teared up and pain erupted all over my arm.

"JAMES!" I heard a voice say.

Finally the pain stopped. I felt blood coming from my arm. I opened my eyes to see that my arm was 3 feet from me. My arm or what's left of it, was bleeding like a monster. Cell kept laughing as he prepared a energy blast.

"That was pretty funny. But now, I don't need you. Now die, Hawthorne!" Cell said.

Just then, Shu came and kicked Cell in the face. Cell got angry and turned at Shu's direction.

"YOU BRAT!"

With that, Cell fired the beam at Shu which impaled him.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

Cell then threw Shu far in the sky and fired again at him. When the blast went into space, there was an explosion. My eyes widen again as Cell smiled.

"He shouldn't have interrupted my kill. Now since I killed him in space, you can't bring him back. Now for you."

**[Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail plays]**

No...I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'M SICK OF PEOPLE DYING AND MY FRIENDS DYING! I felt my senses snap as I felt a new power inside of me. I turned Super Saiyan as I kept powering up.

"What?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Cell yelled.

"What's going on?" Vegeta said.

"James is ascending too." Goku said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

I also felt my dark powers in the mix but I only felt it when it engulfed my arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

The power stopped growing. I felt lighting around me and my hair was all standing up except for one that is down. I looked at my right arm so see that it regenerated. My powers must have restored it.

"You have to be kidding me! What does it take to kill you?" Cell yelled.

"You can't... You killed the only friend who's helped me through dark times. I'm now a Super Saiyan 2 also and I will end your life."

Cell laughed again.

"That's what Gohan said and he couldn't defeat me."

Gohan stood next to me all powered up.

"No, he couldn't. But together, we can." I said.

"Your time has come. Prepare to go to hell." Gohan said.

"Fine. I'll show you the true power of perfection!" Cell told us.

It has come to this... For my new friends, for Shu, and for the earth, we will win.

**[Song ends]**

* * *

**The finale of the Cell Saga will come at the next chapter where Super Saiyan 2 James and Gohan faces Dark Cell. This would make for an awesome picture but I have horrible writing skills. Thank you all for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter than please Favorite, Follow, and Review.. It's free! I'll see you in the next chapter... PEACE!**


	14. The End of a Nightmare

**Hey everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball J! It's come to this. The finale of the Cell Saga. Before we get this started, I got a few stories to recommend for you. If you enjoy this story then you might enjoy these.**

**Dragon Ball Generation by Sento Shinrai**

**Dragon Ball AG Series by N.P Johnson**

**Dragon Ball AZ and Nekopara: A Peppered Life by Kasai Seishin**

**Check out their stories because these guys deserve the credit and love that you guys give me. Anyway let's get this fight started...**

* * *

Chapter 12: The End of a Nightmare

Unknown P.O.V

[Outer Space]

I opened my eyes... Where am I? I looked around to see nothing but black and... the earth? The last thing I remember was being impaled and being thrown into space. Am I dead? I the saw a red ball surrounding me. What? I turned to see someone that I never hoped to see. I saw a blue hedgehog with gloves and red shoes. It also has blacken eyes with red dot along with claws and fangs.

"Exe..." I said.

"Shu. Been a while." He said.

"Guess you escaped the darkness void too, huh?"

"Had since the beginning. I've been watching Hawthorne and I didn't want one of the only people to fight to die now."

"Cute. I guess thanks for saving me?"

"No problem. Though I'm concerned about this Cell."

"Yeah. He's more powerful than I thought."

"Hmm. I'll release you when Cell is defeated. Don't want you to almost die again."

"You think James could win?"

"Hey... It's Hawthorne. He beaten impossible odds before."

Meanwhile, Back on earth...

* * *

James's P.O.V

Damn it. Like things couldn't get any worse. We managed to piss off Cell so much that he tried to self-destruct but Goku sacrificed himself to stop the explosion. And then it turned out that it was meaningless because Cell survived and he somehow became stronger. Also he shot Trunks through the heart.

"This is bad." I said to myself.

Gohan's beaten up pretty badly while Vegeta's getting pissed off for some reason.

"CEEELLLL! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Vegeta yelled.

All of the sudden, Vegeta started to shoot energy blast at Cell for what seemed like forever. After the huge explosion that occurred because of the blast, Cell emerged and beat Vegeta down with one punch. He charged a beam and shot it at Vegeta. I think that beam was meant to kill. I tried to move and save him but I couldn't make it. The explosion sent me flying far away where my pain increased. '

"Vegeta!" I yelled.

I managed to get up to see that Gohan got in the way and took the blast. He was in even more pain then he was before.

"Why..did you save me?" Vegeta asked.

"Because nobody else is dying on my watch." Gohan said weakly.

At this point, Cell lost it.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

Cell began to charge a Kamehameha attack. I didn't know what he was planning until he said.

"WITH THIS ATTACK, ALL OF EARTH WILL PARISH! SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT!"

I knew that he wasn't bluffing. Gohan looked like he gave up hope. But I won't. I've let a planet destroyed before but not this time.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! GIVEN UP?! GIVE ME SOME FUN!" Cell kept saying.

With the last of my energy, I teleported to where Gohan was and charged an attack.

"HAH! AT LEAST ONE OF YOU IS WILLING TO FIGHT TILL THEIR LAST BREATH!"

"James. What are you doing? You barely have any energy." Gohan said.

"I don't care. I won't let this planet be destroyed." I answered.

With that said, Cell smiled.

"FAREWELL!"

Cell fired the Kamehameha as I fired one of my moves that I've invented.

"FINAL RESORT!" I yelled.

With this attack, this can be dangerous at the cost of the user's energy. After 4 seconds, our blasts collided.

**[Incomplete me by For All Those Sleeping plays]**

I felt my life slipping away as I kept putting all I had into the blast.

**BRACE YOURSELF!**

"ENJOY THE LAST FEW SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE!" Cell yelled.

I was running out of power fast. I might not win this. That as until I noticed Gohan standing next to me who was powering up a blast as well.

**cuz there's no meant to be...**

"Changed your mind?" I asked.

"I know that my dad's counting on me and you. So let's end this..."

I smiled and nodded as we combined our powers. I saw that Cell was struggling until he put more power into the blast.

"YOU CAN'T WIN!"

**WE'RE ALL DREAMING!**

I knew that there's only one way to win this. I tried my best to remember all of the pain and destruction that Goldman and Cell has caused. Gohan must've read my mind.

"James! That'll overload your body!" He yelled.

"Got any better ideas?" I said.

"Nah."

**With all I've known and all I've seen...**

Cell got confused on what I was doing.

"WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING, IT'S NOT GONNA WORK! THAT'S TO GOKU'S DUMB DECISION AND THE DARKNESS, I'M INVINCIBLE!"

Just then, Gohan was channeling his inner power as well. We both tried to reach our full potential until finally, we found it.

**Could there ever be, could you ever...**

With the power of Super Saiyan 2 and my dark form, my final resort got stronger while Gohan reached his full power. At the same time, we unleashed our power which easily overwhelmed Cell.

**Incomplete me?**

"This...is...Impossible...I'm perfect...Am I?" Cell said.

With that, Cell disintegrated. It's over.

**[Song ends]**

I felt happy. We saved the world. I felt myself lose consciousness as I fell to the ground.

3 hours later...

I woke up in my room? I looked around to see that my right arm was bandaged and I was covered in bandages. I saw that Bulma was watching me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You did it. Cell's gone."

I sighed with relief. That's one thing off of my back.

"What happened to the others?" I asked her.

"They went to find the Dragon Balls with Shu."

I thought I was deaf right there.

"But.. He died."

"He survived. Saw him myself before he left."

I couldn't believe it. Shu's alive.

"He brought a friend too."

I froze.

"What...does his friend...look like?"

"I think it's a blue hedgehog."

Ok. Thank kami so that's means that it's not..

"Along with black eyes. A little creepy in my opinion."

Oh no. I recognized who it was the second I heard that. I got up and headed out the door.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"At Kami's lookout. You can't go in that condition."

"Yeah, I can."

I took off my bandages and began to flew over to the lookout. There I saw the others tied up. Along with Exe standing in front of the dragon. I took a hiding place behind a pillar.

"LET US GO!" Krillin yelled.

"Sorry but you had your wishes to revive the people that Cell killed and to remove the androids bombs but now, I want my wish."

What could he possibly wish for? Immortality?... Oh, crap.

"He was controlling my mind. I'm sorry, guys." Shu said.

Exe smiled and he stared at the dragon. I ran from my hiding spot and ran towards Exe.

"Dragon! I wish for the gift of immortality to be sent to..."

I couldn't make it because I'm too weaken. I had one idea.

"SENT TO JAMES HAWTHORNE!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except the dragon yelled.

"NO! That's not my-" Exe began to say.

"Your wish is granted." The Dragon said.

I felt a light around me as my injuries healed and my power grew.

"Remember that even though you'll live forever, you're not invincible and you can still die." The dragon warned.

"THAT'S BULLS**T! I DEMAND MY WISH!" Exe yelled again.

"Farewell."

The Dragon went back into the dragon balls and they all floated into the sky and scattered.

"NOOOOO! MY WISH!"

Exe looked hurt. He turned around with a smug grin.

"I'm sorry for tying you up so please let me go..."

But everyone broke out and started to crack their knuckles.

"Oh, f**k my life."

We began to pound on him until he cried uncle. Krillin carried his beaten up body to the police where they arrested him. He'll break out soon but I'll stop him when he does. So... I can live forever. That's a thing. But with my new friends and a new world to protect. I think my life is gonna be fine. But Goldman is still out there. And I'll find him... And make him pay. Because I'm a saiyan and that's how I know that I'll beat him.

* * *

**And that is it for the Cell Saga! I hope all of you enjoyed this and remember to check out the stories that I said in the beginning. Also remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review if you love this story. It's free! I'll see you in the next chapter... Peace!**


	15. Reunion

**Hey everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball J! I wanna thank everyone because we reached 20 reviews! And we're not even half-way done with the story! So I wanna thank everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let's start the Buu saga! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Reunion

Krillin's P.O.V

[Krillin's House-Living Room]

It's been 6 years since the death of Cell and our wish. I've made a pretty good life so far. Even got one of the androids, #18 to marry me. Yep, I've still got it. There's been talk of another world tournament coming so I'm getting ready for it. #18 walked up to me when I was finishing up.

"Hey, Krillin?" She asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I haven't been able to chat with your friends so before we go over there, can you tell me what they've been up to?"

That was true. I sighed and stared at my wife.

"Well, Goku's been revived for one day and he's entering the tournament too. Along with Gohan who's pretty much an adult now. Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and everyone will be there."

"Hmm. What about that boy who helped defeat Cell?"

"James? I haven't seen him since the Cell Games."

"Did he say what he's doing?"

"He did say that him and Shu are searching for their friends who are trapped in a black void or something. Wonder how that's working."

Meanwhile...

James's P.O.V

[Desert]

I stared off into the horizon thinking. So far, we haven't found anyone. There's been rumors of a black hole in the desert so we arrived here to investigate.

"Did you have to trick Exe for immortality?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to see Shu in his 18 year old body.

"The only way." I answered.

"Not true. You could've blasted him, used your super speed, or interfered early!"

"I didn't have time to think."

"Well, now you're now stuck as a teen while I'm now a adult."

"Sorry man. At least now, my handsome body will stay young."

"Oh s**t. If Bouquet is still a kid when we find her, she's gonna be pissed when she sees me."

"Yeah. Can't date kids."

"Shut it."

We kept walking until we found a black hole. It was sitting there doing nothing.

"Alright. Let's see who the winner is." I said.

Shu tied a rope around me as I entered the hole. There I found a woman who had long black hair with a pink dress. I looked closer until I recognized her.

"Who is it, man?" I heard Shu yell from the portal.

I smiled as I stared at the hole's entrance.

"Looks like you'll get some boobs after all." I said.

"Huh?"

"It's your girlfriend. Convenient?"

As soon as he heard that, he screamed.

"YOU BETTER BRING HER UP HERE NOW!"

"Alright, Alright. Desperate for some of her-?"

"JUST BRING HER UP HERE!"

"Fine."

I grabbed some of the rope that I carried in my pocket and wrapped them around Bouquet. I tugged the rope around me so Shu would get the hint to pull me up. After he pulled me out, the portal closed and Bouquet was free. Shu stared at her like she was a different person.

"Wow... She looks amazing." He said.

"Yeah. Not bad. Guess she did age after all." I said.

Just then, she began to open her eyes. I sorta forgot that she had amazing purple eyes. I honestly forgot about her details. Guess a few years did something to me too. Just mentally.

"Shu?" She said while looking around.

"Hey... It's me." Shu said.

When Bouquet saw him, she screamed like how a woman does. No offense.

"What happened to you?!" Bouquet screamed.

"Long story but we both aged."

She didn't understand until she looked at herself. Her eyes widened as she fainted.

"Should've waited on that." I said.

"Yeah, probably."

"Since we found someone, let's get her to Bulma's house. Let her rest."

"Alright. Deal."

I grabbed on to Bouquet's legs while Shu got the arms. After 2 hours of walking, we made it to Bulma's house which didn't change. Good times. Bulma answered the door and holy crap, she aged too. It's been 6 years so I should've expected this.

"James! It's been a while." She said.

"Good to see you too. We found another of our friends. Can we put her in my room?" I asked.

"Not a problem. Kept it just how you like it."

Tidy. First word that comes to mind when I entered my room. We placed Bouquet on my bed where we covered her up with my blanket.

"What now?" Shu asked.

"Well, we need to find the others but it'll take a while. How about this? I'll stay and watch Bouquet while you relax and go around town."

He nodded and left the room. I got a chair and sat down next to Bouquet. For some reason, I can't stop staring at her. I forgot to mention that she has some BIG boobs. That's why I was making fun of Shu for that. What's the problem with that? Well, they grown a little bigger since she aged and I felt my hormones kicking in.

_"Don't think about it James. Shu will kill you if he finds out. Just sit here and do nothing."_ I thought.

But...I can't stop staring at them. They looks so soft, big, and bouncy. Maybe I should..

_"NO! Don't do it!"_

I looked around for something to take my mind off of the boobs but there was nothing. Should've asked for a book or something. I kept struggling until eventually, my perverted side won.

_"Just a few squeezes then I'm done."_

**Warning: This gets a little sexual so I'm gonna give this section M rating to be safe. Read if you want, perverts.**

I slowly take over the cover off of Bouquet. If she wakes up right now, I'm dead. But I guess it's worth the risk. I lowered my hands over her breasts.

_"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'M DEAD!" _I kept saying in my head.

Eventually, I gave in and grabbed her boobs. I froze to check on her. She's still asleep. Thank Kami. But wow, they feel amazing... If this is what growing up gets me then I'm set. Now I wish that I never did the immortality thing. I moved them around and lightly squeezed them. I really don't want her to wake up so that's why I did it so softly. But my body wanted more. And I knew what it wants me to do.

_"Well...My life is over. It's been a fun ride but it looks like I'm about to die right now."_

I reached for her button as I slowly took off her dress. If she asks, I was observing for wounds. She had a bra on which I should've expected. There's no turning back now. It took a while but I managed to loosed the bra for it to be easily taken off.

_"Alright. When you do this, you're no longer a teen. You will be a man with the body of a teen. Ok that didn't make any sense."_

I wanted to take precautions first. I locked the door along with placing the chair to block it. Alright, it's time. I went back to Bouquet and gulped. Finally, I took off the bra and viewed the beauty of life.

_"Holy S**t! Screw my friends, I wanna get some of that!"_

I grabbed the naked breasts and licked them. Maybe I shouldn't have done that because right then, Bouquet woke up and saw me.

"Umm...I'm searching for wounds." I said.

By the look on her face, I don't think she bought that.

**Ok, it's over. Kids, you can read again. Also the last bit was funny in my opinion.**

Meanwhile...

Unknown P.O.V

[Forest]

I opened my eyes as I grabbed my head. What the hell happened? I had to make sure if I'm ok. I used some of my red darkness to destroy a barrage of trees. Yep, I'm ok. All of the sudden, Visions came in my mind as I saw Hawthorne fighting some beings and combining his super form with darkness? It took a while but I managed to put the pieces together. I have to find Hawthorne. I flew with all of my speed as I looked around. I may seem like a good guy but I'm not. I'm the legendary Evil James and I will kill Hawthorne when I find him.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! The Buu saga is going pretty well. I noticed that there's been nothing but seriousness since the Cell Games so I wanted to bring humor back. Now I was tempted to make a sex scene with James and Bouquet but I really didn't wanna do that because I'm can't imagine great sex and write every detail down. But let me know in the reviews if you want me to make a bonus chapter that has a what-if scenario where Bouquet goes along with whatever James was doing. It might be a challenge but I think I can take it like a man. Anyway, thank you all for reading and if you enjoyed than please Favorite, Follow, and Review. It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter... Peace!**


	16. The Unknown Warrior

**Hey everyone and welcome to Dragon Ball J! I'm happy to say that this story just became my most popular yet! With 1,700 views, 25 reviews, 10 favorites, and 11 follows! Thank all of you for making this story one of my best. Now since I'm in a good mood, I'll answer to some reviews. Been a while since I done that. So let's get started...**

* * *

**From Chapter 10**

**Sento Shinrai: Hey man! I'm back (sort of) and I was really surprised with all the twists and turns you have made in your story. Really awesome :) also I'm a big fan of One OK Rock (went to their concert once) so I was really surprised when you used Jibun Rock.**

**GreatestSoldier: Great to have you back! Yeah, I heard of Jibun Rock from a really good Sonic animation. I think it was called Sonic Advanced Z. One of my favorites animation series I've ever seen.**

* * *

**XxLuna-chanxXx: *yawns* i really shouldn't be reading fan fictions at this time but I like this story *rubs eyes* well keep on with the good work!**

**GreatestSoldier: No problem. Also I think I uploaded that at 1:00 A.M. I needed to get that chapter up.**

* * *

**From Chapter 12**

**Naroku: Thanks for the recommendations, I am already reading Dragon Ball Generation and I really enjoyed it so I will definitely look into the other two. If you have any more good fics please let me know. **

**P.S. Nice chapter, the immortality thing was surprising but I guess that is the only way you could actually pair James up with Pan, which I can't wait for by the way.**

**Anyway, keep going and good luck.**

**GreatestSoldier: I'm glad that you're reading the stories. I think of them as my online friends and they deserve a lot of credit. And I didn't think of that. I honestly did that so James could stay young through-out the sagas. But I'll use your suggestion. Thanks!**

* * *

**Sento Shinrai: Great chapter man! Thank you for the shout out, means a lot! Keep it up.**

**GreatestSoldier: Anything for a author with a great taste of awesomeness.**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: GreatestSoldier you son of a b***h! You are freaking awesome! I was not expecting a shout out thank you. The story has really gotten amazing since I last read it. I suspect though that at some point he'll lose his immortality.**

**GreatestSoldier: Keep reading to find out the truth... :) Also No problem, man.**

* * *

**From Chapter 13**

**Joaquinofthefunk: All I have to say. Nothing really happened this chapter. No story progression. I was lying about my first sentence. I love the story. I'm the author of the totally hilarious DBZED TOO and Spirit of paladin was wrong about these stories. He can't read apparently. ;) signed- Joaquinofthefunk**

**GreatestSoldier: Thanks! It really helps that you're reviewing! Don't worry about the progression. It'll happen this chapter.**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: Ok wasn't expecting that to happen, but James's reaction to that was priceless. I had a great laugh from that.**

**GreatestSoldier: That's the point! I wanted to bring the humor back into this story. Also to give perverts what they want and to show how much of a pervert James could be if he tried.**

* * *

**XxLuna-chanxXx: I never expected that to happen... I think i have an idea what her reaction might be...**

**GreatestSoldier: You think? Well, we'll find out this chapter.**

* * *

**Sento Shinrai: That...was certainly surprising but it was pretty funny hahahaha keep it up!**

**GreatestSoldier: HAHAHAHAHAH! Um...What now? I thought we were having a laughing contest.**

* * *

**News Flash from GreatestSoldier! Do you ever want your OC to be featured in a story? Well, now you can with Kasai Seishin's story! Nekopara: A Peppered Life needs one Catgirl OC by this Tuesday! The male and female OCs are already taken. And guess what? James is gonna be in that story. Don't worry Copyright fans, I gave him permission. I just hope that he makes this a hit story! Which I have no doubt! So hurry up and think of a Catgirl and review it to Kasai's story!**

**With that out of the way, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Unknown Warrior

James's P.O.V

[Bulma's House-James's Room]

"WHAT THE F**K WERE YOU DOING?!" Bouquet yelled at me.

I was sweating all over my body with fear in the mix. I was backing up as Bouquet got her shirt back on and started to walk towards me with her fists ready.

"I...was watching you while Shu was relaxing somewhere else. I noticed that you gotten a little more hotter since you aged and I..." I said with a stutter.

"You what?..."

"I thought your breasts were a all-you-can-lick buffet."

That only made her more angrier than before.

"I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I LET MYSELF GO AND I'M SORRY!" I kept repeating.

I braced myself for a punch to the face. But Bouquet stopped and stared at me.

"Promise?" She said.

"Promise!"

She put her fists away and helped me up.

"I just never expected you of all people to do that." She said.

"I guess I have aged too. Only in the brain." I said while pointing at my head.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it because you're never seeing them again." She teased me.

"Eh, figured." I said while shrugging.

We high-fived each other and exited my room where Shu just came back.

"Hey guys! I heard some screaming. Did something happen?" He said.

"Nothing. James fell and hit himself on the bed woke me up." Bouquet said.

"Huh. I thought I heard a girl screaming. Alright. Hey James, Bulma wants to talk to you for a second. Something important I bet."

"No problem." I said.

I don't scream like a girl. At least, I think. Anyway, I walked over to the living room where Bulma was waiting for me.

"Hey James." She said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"There's this tournament that the others are entering and I thought that you might enjoy seeing them again. While beating the crap out of them, of course."

I thought about it. It took 6 years before we found someone and that was Bouquet. Who knows how long until we find another. I guess I have time. I sighed and smiled.

"Sounds fun. When do I get to be there?" I asked.

"In 5 minutes."

"WHAT?!"

"That's why I needed to tell you."

I quickly ran out the door and flew around town until I found a place that looks similar to a tournament place. There I found Krillin and Goku? Didn't Goku die? Still I'm not complaining. I floated down in front of them and waved.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see!" I said.

Krillin looked happy to see me while Goku went over and patted me on the back.

"6 years and you haven't changed a bit." Goku said.

"Yeah. Immortality can do that to a person." I said.

"That's great! Bulma told us that you might be coming." Krillin said.

"Yeah. Wait, what happened to Exe?" I asked.

"He's still in prison. But he's getting a one-day pass just to watch the tournament. One move and he's toast."

"I better keep a eye on him."

"You might need too, after that stunt he pulled back then."

I nodded as I stared at Goku.

"Well, good luck." I said.

"Same to you."

The Tournament went surprising well. Goten and Trunks were killing it at the kid-style tournament. They even fought each other when they reached the finals. That is until Goten lost because he was out of bounds. I saw Goku face-palming and Vegeta laughing a lot after that. Then there's that one guy in the main version of the tournament. He was wearing a black cloak and called himself Unknown. He easily defeated Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha without even trying. Something was up with him. But I watched Exe through-out. He's been really silent since the tournament started. He just been staring at the fights and the scoreboard. I think me winning again finally broke him. I watched the scoreboard to see who I was fighting next.

"NEXT UP IS James Hawthorne vs. Unknown!" The announcer yelled.

Speak of the devil. I started to get ready when Exe stared at me.

"Hawthorne. I think I know that guy. I just can't put my finger on it. Be careful and don't underestimate him." He said.

I was confused by the fact that now he's talking or the fact that he's warning me. But I nodded and stepped into the arena. The guy appeared as well as we got ready.

"FIGHT!"

I charged at the guy who did't even bother to move. When I got over to him though, he shot me with a red beam. It sent me flying into the ground but not out of bounds. Wait, I haven't seen that move since I fought Evil James. How could he know..?

"Wait a damn minute!" I yelled.

I teleported behind the guy with my speed and ripped his cloak off. SON OF A-! I knew it! The guy was revealed as a duplicate of me but had red eyes, and a red shirt with a black J in the middle.

"EVIL JAMES! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!" I yelled.

Everyone was shocked. I can imagine. Evil James smiled and clapped his hands.

"Bravo. You figured it out. But still the naive boy I know." He said.

"What do you want?" I said with a evil tone.

"I want to challenge you. I heard rumors that you're more powerful than you were before."

"Well, those rumors were true. I'm now a super saiyan."

"A what?"

"I'll explain it to you when I kick your ass!"

"Ooo, threating me? That will be your last decision that you ever made."

"Let's take this somewhere else, huh?"

"Deal."

The announcer then came back to reality from there being two James's and said.

"If you leave, you're out of the tournament!" He said.

I turned back to him and said.

"Then I'm out."

I flew away from the tournament with E. James following me. Eventually, we found a desert. I landed in the hard ground while E. James was watching me.

"Show me. Show me your true power!"

"Alright. I've gained this form from fighting Cell. And to be honest, I think this form is my favorite."

I then powered up to super saiyan 2 without ease. While looking for my friends, I mastered Super Saiyan 2's full potential. E. James looked surprised but un-fazed.

"Interesting. To be honest, I was taken by surprise but now it's time to die!"

E. James powered up his red darkness as we stared each other down. With the speed of a tiger, we charged at each other.

* * *

**The fight between James and E. James begins! I forgot to mention that I've made a new poll. The winner of the last poll was Dragon Ball J with 5 votes and James Chronicles had 1 vote. The new poll will be which story should I remake. James and the Ninja, Truth of the Ninja, or my worst story yet, James's Blue Dragons? It's your choice. But anyway, thank you all for reading and remember if you enjoy then please Favorite, Follow, and Review! I'll see you all in the next Chapter... Peace!**

**Sneak Peak into next chapter...**

_"I felt burns and pain all over my body. I felt my dark form reaching out with a desire to fight. I managed to see into a puddle. I saw that I was in my dark form and I had a M on my forehead."_


	17. Buu has awoken!

**Hey everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball J. Look, I'm tired of explaining about why this came up so late because it's been happening for a while. So just assume that I have important stuff if the next chapter after this doesn't upload tomorrow. But for now, let's look at some of the reviews. I want to thank everyone for 2,000 views and for 30 reviews! For my stories, that is a record! Let's keep this up! I wanna reach for 50 reviews. If you guys could review and let me know if you liked the story or not then please do.**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: Oh no don't tell me there's going to be a Majin James! And I totally suspected that Evil James was the one in the cloak. Can't wait for the next chapter. Also thank you for helping out with the catgirl OC. I really appreciate that, I need all the help I can get.**

**GreatestSoldier: No problem. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I'm glad to say that I LOVE your story. You've put James in good hands and I rate that story a 10/10. If I could rate stories in this website though.**

* * *

**Naroku: Based on what you did last chapter, are you now making this an M rated fic. Just wondering if scenes like the one with Bouquet will become a regular, or reoccurring thing.**

**GreatestSoldier: HA! No. This was something I wanted to try out and looking back on it, I really am a pervert. So no, this won't be a M-rated fanfic and stuff like this won't happen again. Maybe in bonus chapters but until then, no.**

* * *

**Joaquinofthefunk: Wuving It! Keep up the good work!**

**GreatestSoldier: Thanks!**

* * *

**Sento Shinrai: A laughing contest? Well, I'm going to make sure I win that contest! HAHAHAHAHAHA! No but seriously nice chapter (thumbs up)**

**GreatestSoldier: And a thumbs-up for you and all of my readers.**

* * *

**XxLuna-chanxXx: OOOOOH! this is getting good, hehehe evil twin I'm guessing keep it up~**

**GreatestSoldier: You'll find out his origins when you read. Pretty interesting in my opinion.**

**Let's get this started!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Buu has awoken!

Vegeta's P.O.V

[World tournament]

What the Hell was that?! Another being who looked like that brat? I needed answers and I don't know where to get them. I noticed the brat's friend who looked like he was worried. He knew what was going on. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"YOU! TALK NOW! Who was that?!" I yelled.

"Ok. Ok! Let me go!"

I let go of him as he put his hand around his neck to make it feel better.

"You have a strong grip. You know that, right?" He said.

"Spit it out!"

"Fine. Look he's Evil James."

"That's a stupid name."

"I know but what else would you call him? Anyway, he was born in another dimension but in our universe. In that dimension, Slenderman didn't kill James's parents."

"Oh...That's ok, I guess?"

"It's worse. James killed Slenderman easily then murdered his own parents because he said they were holding him back. Preventing him from unlocking his true potential. He managed to control the darkness in his body and made a...better version of it. He killed everyone in the planet where he then ruled as king. But then he grew bored, so he looked until he discovered a device that can travel to dimensions. He used to to travel to our world to kill everyone there. But James managed to stop him. Ever since, he vowed revenge. I'm guessing he escaped the black void that me and Bouquet was trapped at."

I thought about it. It did make sense. I kinda wanna compare that type of hatred towards Kakarot. Don't get me wrong, I want to defeat Kakarot as much as the next guy but I'm not doing it out of pure rage. Not anymore, at least. I just wanna prove that I'm better than him.

"So what do you would happen if that brat loses?" I asked.

"Well... James will be coming back in a body-bag."

Our conversation was interrupted when the announcer said.

"NEXT UP is Goku vs. Vegeta!"

About time. I cracked my knuckles as I got ready. Don't think that you'll win this time, Kakarot. I have a trick up my sleeve. I felt something possessing me giving me strength. And I let it and I felt a "M" on my head.

* * *

James's P.O.V

[Wasteland]

Me and E. James has been fighting for a while. How long? I have no idea. E. James has grown in power. Even in my super saiyan 2 state, he's giving me a hard time. I smiled. This is actually pretty fun. E. James was exhausted as I was when he smiled as well.

"Wow, been a while since I had a good fight." He said.

"Same here."

"Tell me, what's a super saiyan?"

"I might... But I'm afraid that you'll kill me if I start talking."

"I won't. I'm just wondering because you discovered a form beyond your normal super form back at our world."

I don't know if I should do this or not. But I needed a break so I powered down back to my normal form and sat down with him walking to me and sitting down too. Eh, f**k it. I reached into my pocket and gave him a senzu bean.

"The hell is this?"

"Just eat it."

He shrugged and ate it. It felt really good for him not trying to kill me. at least, not yet until I finished. He looked happy when he noticed that he was fully healed. I ate one too as I began my story. I told him of my arrival, the saiyan attack, and my change from a human to a saiyan. I also told him of Goldman here and our fight with Cell. He didn't say anything but he was really interested in everything. When I finished, he clapped his hands.

"Wow, that's really amazing." He said.

"Thanks. So wanna finish this fight?" I asked.

He flew over to where he was before and got ready.

"Any time."

I got ready too until I was stopped by a sudden pain in my body.

"Hawthorne?"

I felt burns and pain all over my body. I felt my dark form reaching out with a desire to fight. I managed to see into a puddle. I saw that I was in my dark form and I had a M on my forehead. E. James was confused about this but he didn't like it. I smiled evilly as I lost my mind and soul as I let out a demonic howl as I powered up to super saiyan 2 and used my dark form.

* * *

Evil James's P.O.V

What's going on? Did Hawthorne finally lose his mind? He charged at me and punched me so hard that I felt many of my bones shatter. I had a broken lip and now a few of my teeth was gone.

"Where did you get this power?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. He just smiled and laughed.

"I was serve my new master, Babidi and help him release Buu."

**[Sorry if I spelled Babidi wrong]**

Babidi? Buu? What is this? It's clear to me that he's under control. But with his dark form out, I knew that I can't fight him. I have to escape. I tried to use my powers to escape but he grabbed my neck.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere."

"Good."

He kicked me in the stomach and made me throw up so much blood. He then threw me into a mountain and shot a energy ball into it to make a huge explosion and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. I was seriously injured. I was bleeding from my forehead, mutilple ribs were shattered, and I think my left arm's broken. AH! Yep, definitely broken. Hawthorne flew over to me and grabbed me by the neck again. He kept punching me so many times until he looked over somewhere else.

"My master did it... Buu is free!"

"...Wh...what?"

"You're no longer needed. Prepare to die."

He began to charge a beam that meant death, I was out of ideas but I had one left. I saw this guy named Tien use it in a match and I just pray to my soul that it works for me. I put both of my hands to my hands and yelled.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

It worked! It made a light so bright that it made Hawthorne blind. With the last of my strength, I teleported out of there and made it back to the tournament. Many of the people that were there took notice of me as one person came up to me and wondered what happened.

"Are you ok?"

"...are you...friends with...Hawthorne?"

"Yeah. I'm Gohan. What happened?"

"...Hawthorne...is under...control. And...Buu..is...free."

With my last breath said into those words, I passed out.

* * *

**Holy crap! That took a turn for the worst. Anyway, thanks for reading! By the way, I made a new poll of remaking one of my old stories. The poll is in my info. So far, James's Blue Dragons: Reloaded is in the lead. If you want another story remake than vote now! Poll ends in the 23rd. As always, if you enjoy this story than please Favorite, Follow, and Review. It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter... Peace!**


	18. Goku Vs Dark James

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball J! Before we get this started, I have some amazing news for you guys. Do you guys wanna play with me? Do you wanna talk to me and become friends? Well now you can! At 3:00 P.M to 2:00 A.M, I'll be hosting a Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Grief Match. I won't be talking that much but this will be a chance to know each other and your allies. If you want to participate, here are the steps to do so.**

**1\. You MUST own a Xbox 360 and MUST have Black Ops 2. **

**2\. My Gamertag is GreatestSoldier. **

**3\. Send me a message saying that you're a fan of my stories and want to play with me. If there's room, I accept you. If not then, I say "I'm sorry but I'll play with you later."**

**4\. You don't need to own any DLC for Black Ops 2. But it would be nice if you do own them.**

**And that's about it. I hope to see you guys there and now, the Reviews.**

* * *

**Joaquinofthefunk: Is E. James going to become a good guy? Find out next time on Dragon Ball J! Good Job on the chapter.**

**GreatestSoldier: Probably not. And really? That's just... Ok. But Thanks for liking this.**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: Oh I can't wait to see how this turns out. Can't wait for the next chapter. And thanks for the 10/10 rating. I'm glad my story is enjoyable.**

**GreatestSoldier: Yeah, your story is one of the best I've ever read. Shame that the only friends that are reading your story are me, Sento Shinrai, and XxLuna-ChanxXx. It'll grow, don't worry. :)**

* * *

**Sento Shinrai: Reallyyyyy niceeee! It's different in a very good way!**

**GreatestSoldier: I ran out of ideas and went with the first thing that came in my mind. I'm glad that it was good.**

* * *

**XxLuna-chanxXx: nice still enjoying it :)**

**GreatestSoldier: Thanks, M'lady. Wait, are you a female? Last time, I thought one of my fans was a guy but he turned out to be a girl. Just checking.**

* * *

**Naroku: Can't wait for next chapter! Keep it up.**

**GreatestSoldier: I'm trying to make new chapters but I'm getting writer's block. DAMN IT!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Goku vs. Dark James

Goku's P.O.V

[Sky]

I kept flying. After James took off, Vegeta got turned by Majin Buu. We fought to our last breath but he tricked me and knocked me out. Now he's dead. I'm gonna avenge him. E. James told me that James has been turned by Buu and he's working for Babidi. Just great. I finally saw Buu, Babidi, and James flying in another direction. They stopped when they noticed me.

"Ah, Goku was it? You're just in time." Babidi said.

"In time for what?" I asked.

"We were gonna destroy a city but now that you're here. I guess we can wait on that and kill you."

"How do you know my name?"

"James here told me. Told me everything about you and your powers."

I growled. He's gonna pay for this.

"Yay! Buu gonna beat you up!" Buu said.

"With all due respect master, let me take care of Son Goku." James asked Babidi.

Babidi laughed and then smiled.

"Very well, Buu could use a break. Besides you can defeat Goku in a instant with that darkness, correct?"

"Yes. This won't take long."

James stepped in front of Buu and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright. But before we fight, I wanna show all of you something." I said.

"Master?" James asked Babidi.

"Fine."

I powered up to Super Saiyan.

"This is a Super Saiyan."

I then powered up to the next level.

"This is a ascended Saiyan but you can call it Super Saiyan 2."

"Oh please, with James's power, you can't win. You just changed your hair, so what?" Babidi taunted me.

I smiled and chuckled a little.

"And this... IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!"

"WHAT?!" Babidi and James said at the same time.

I began to scream as I tried to power up. The water below me was moving away from me, the ground was shaking and the sky turned dark with lighting. With over 3 minutes of screaming, I reached it. Everything went back to normal as I sighed and said.

"And this... is Super Saiyan 3."

My hair was longer than before and lighting was surrounding me.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT SUPER SAIYAN 2 WAS AS FAR AS GOKU CAN GO!" Babidi yelled at James.

"Relax. This is new. But you're still no match for me, Goku." James told me.

"We'll see about that." I said.

With an instant, I charged at James catching him by surprise. James recovered and prepared to attack me.

**[Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 plays]**

He missed with his attack and shot a ki ball at me. I dodged it and kicked him in the face. I saw him spit out some blood in a flash second. He recovered again and managed to catch me off guard. He grabbed me by the leg and threw me into the water below. He teleported where I was gonna land and threw a series a punches at me. I countered his final punch and shot a ki blast which sent him out of the water. I followed suit and punched him one more time into the water again and charged up.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" I yelled.

My Kamehameha connected with him and caused a huge explosion. When it was gone, James appeared in front of me. He wiped the blood from his bottom lip and smiled.

"That was a good move. Almost caught me off guard there." He said.

"Thanks!" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"But tell me this, Goku. Since you're so desperate to change James back, how are you gonna do that?"

That caught me off guard. I guess I didn't think this through.

"And with every move you make, you're slowly killing poor, poor James. People who are under the control of Buu can't be turned back unless they die! Are you gonna kill James, Goku? For the greater good?"

"Actually, you're wrong."

"What did you say?"

"E. James told me that before he fought James, he found a potion. Something that can break the control of anyone who's infected. Just remembered about that now. Wonder if it'll work on you."

James's eyes widen. Yep, it'll work. James then got angry and growled.

"So what? What makes you think that I'll give you the chance?"

"You don't have too. Hey Buu!"

"Huh?" Buu said.

"I have a drink for you!" I said while throwing the drink to Buu.

"Yay! Buu Thirsty!"

"Master! Don't drink that!" James yelled.

"But Buu want drink."

"NOOOO!"

Before James could make it, Buu already drank it. With it, the darkness that was surrounding James was disappearing.

"No! NOO!"

"Sucks to be you." I said.

"Don't be clever, Goku. Now that Buu's spell is broken, know this. Your world will burn once I'm free again. I'm the Dark One and I will destroy this Multiverse!"

What was he talking about? But soon after, James reverted back to normal as he fell towards the water. I grabbed him before he could drown.

**[Song ends]**

"WHAT?! NO!" Babidi yelled.

"See ya!" I said.

I'll fight Buu later. Right now, James needs a medic because I might have put more damage in him than I thought. Still, the Dark One? That still confused me but I shrugged it off and kept on flying. Hoping that James won't bleed out on me because now he's bleeding from the stomach, chest, and the head.

_"Don't die on me, James."_ I thought.

* * *

**Not that long but in my eyes, It's a masterpiece. Thank you all for reading and as always, if you enjoyed this story than please Favorite, Follow, and Review... It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter...Peace!**


	19. One Year Anniversary!

**Hey Everyone! I know that this is not a new chapter but I wanna take this time to say... HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! That's right, it's been 1 year since I made my account and now I'm making legends. Before this, I was nervous. I was worried that people would hate my stories of James and just ignore me. But I took the courage that was in my heart and uploaded a story. And to my surprise, people liked it. I started to make more and more, and now, I have a lot of fans who are all supporting me. I'm so happy that I can just cry. But I'm not. Thank you all for helping me. Also I wanna get some things out of the way. **

**First off, the remake poll is over and James's Blue Dragons won by a landslide. I'm happy that this was picked because I knew that this story did not have the same treatment as Sanity of the Ninja or Dragon Ball J. The first chapter is up now, so please check it out.**

**Lastly, I made another poll. This time, it's which of my friends should I do a crossover story with? Meaning that one story from one author and one story from another author will make into one awesome crossover story. The contestants are: XxLuna-ChanxXx, Sento Shinrai, and Kasai Seishin. So far, Luna-Chan has 3 votes, Kasai has 1 vote, and Sento has 0. The poll will end this Saturday so get to voting!**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter... Peace!**


	20. New Discoveries

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball J! Before we get this out of the way, I have a quick warning... This will contain a HUGE SURPRISE and SHOCK throughout the entire story. There we go, let's get the reviews answered from the last chapter and the update...**

* * *

**From Chapter 16: **

**XxLuna-ChanxXx: yep I'm a girl :P nice story tho :3**

**GreatestSoldier: Ok, just making sure. Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Guest: Gee. Non- Dramatic Super Sandwich Three. -_- That's pretty suspicious. Will someone be tapking place of Gontenks' Transformation or working along side him in Super Sandwich Three. Good Chapter.**

**GreatestSoldier: *Suddenly Becomes Confused* Eh...WHAT?! I only understood 20% of what you just said.**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: Dark One came out...this is going to some bad news for the Z-Fighters. Hope the next chapter comes out soon.**

**GreatestSoldier: YOU THINK?! Anyway, the Dark One is gonna be a major part of the story and you'll get what I mean in this chapter.**

* * *

**Sento Shinrai: Indeed it is a masterpiece. I love it when the hero goes bad even for a little bit so I found this chapter very awesome. Also, I'm curious about the whole Dark One thing but just like Goku, I'll shrug it off and wait for when you'll reveal what it really is.**

**GreatestSoldier: You'll see... They'll all see... HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry, got a little carried away there.**

* * *

**From Update:**

**Sento Shinrai: Oh wow didn't know about the poll. Nice idea though but it seems I have 0 zero votes hehehe oh well.**

**GreatestSoldier: Speaking of the poll, I'll get into that in a second when we're done here.**

* * *

**XxLuna-ChanxXx: o.o i never guessed i would be first so far heheheh**

**GreatestSoldier: You have NO idea...**

* * *

**Naroku: Can't wait for the next chapter, is James going to ascend to SSj 3. It would be awesome if he does.**

**GreatestSoldier: That would be awesome. And this story is focused on awesome so we'll see.**

* * *

**About the poll, I decided to cancel out the idea of one collaboration. So I thought of this... All of us up! We just need to come up with a plot and go down from there. The way this works is this...**

**1st Chapter: GreatestSoldier**

**2nd Chapter: Kasai Seishin**

**3rd Chapter: Sento Shinrai**

**4th Chapter: XxLuna-ChanxXx**

**And so on and so on. Pretty good plan right? I'll make a forum on the 18th of this month to think of a plot. Hope you guys would be there! Chapter begins now!**

* * *

Chapter 17: New discoveries

James's P.O.V

[Unknown Location]

"James..."

I heard a voice while my eyes were starting to open.

"Are you still alive, Hawthorne?"

I looked around when I fully came too. I saw no one.

"Who are you? Where are you?!" I questioned the voice.

"I'm the Dark One. The most powerful being in the Multiverse! Also I'm in your head."

I began to be confused.

"Wait, the Dark One? That means that your..."

"Yep. I control the darkness. In fact, I'm the creature that the so called hero slayed."

I got scared. What's going on?!

"How do you think you got the darkness longer than anyone else?"

"HOW?! ANSWER ME!"

"Fine. You see, before you were born. Your parents were adventurers, desperate to find hidden relics and become rich. But everytime they were into something, they failed. That is, until they found the Cave of Darkness. But once again, they found nothing worth grabbing. So they took off, retired, and found regular jobs to feed themselves and you."

I was amazed. Mom and Dad were Adventurers?

"However, I was awake when they opened the cave. I went inside your mother to steal her body. Unfortunately, I failed. For you was just a fetus. I become trapped inside of you for years. Never been able to escape until that fateful day when you first loved the taste of killing."

"My...Dark Form. That was you all along?!"

"Yep. Makes sense now does it?"

"Hang on...If you could talk to me in my head...Why didn't you do this before?"

"UH... Checking for wounds?"

Oh, F##K me.

"You saw what happened with me and Bouquet did you?"

"Yeah. That was honestly the only good thing about me being in you."

"What's so bad about it?"

"You're a goody-two shoes, your brain is empty in my eyes, what do you think?"

I decided to stop this conversation by saying...

"So, where are the others? What happened?"

"Well, the others left till you heal which you did, and I'm bored out of my mind here. Not much happened."

Ok. Get this out of the way. I have a evil being in my head, I was evil for a while, and I'm boring. Makes sense.

"Oh yeah by the way, some girl is outside your room who claims to know you. Should probably talk to her."

"Thanks... I guess."

"No problem, Hawthorne. After all, I'm here for a LONG...Time."

Well, s**t. Now I got another problem on my hands. I drew my thoughts on the girl. She knows me? I got up and walked outside. There I saw that I was at Bulma's house. She must be somewhere else because she wasn't here. And the girl... She looked about 18 or so. She had blue eyes like me. Black hair which reached her back. A black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. Black pants with black shoes. And... Oh... I think I know why the Dark One wants me to talk to her. She has enormous breasts. Even bigger than Bouquet's. That set me off.

"Pervert." I thought in my mind.

"Shut it, Hawthorne. Talk to her and get in bed with her." The Dark One said.

I ignored him and waved at her.

"Hey."

"James...? Is that...really you?"

"Yep! James Hawthorne is the name, don't wear it out!"

"Please don't make that your catchphrase." Dark One said.

"My Body, My rules." I thought.

Suddenly the girl hugged me with all of her might. I saw that she had tears in her eyes. But hardly seeing that her breasts was engulfing my face. I closed my eyes and counted to 10 to resist. She let go with a smile.

"I can't believe it. I finally get to meet you."

"Do I know you?" I asked.

She then began to laugh for no reason. I was confused again until she looked at my face.

"Holy S##t, you're serious."

"Yeah I am. Who are you?

She sighed and walked over to me.

"It makes sense considering that Mom and Dad never told you about me."

What? What is she talking abou... Wait...

"WHO ARE YOU?" I asked again.

"That's easy. I'm your big sister."

"SISTER?!" Me and the Dark One both screamed.

I think I had enough surprises for one day because I felt myself fainting.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Didn't expect that, did you?! James has a long-lost sister. And yes, she is cannon. I'm sorry about this being short but the next one won't be. Thank you all for reading and as always, if you enjoyed this story than please, Favorite, Follow, and Review... It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter... PEACE!**


	21. Survival of the Fittest

**Hey Everyone and welcome to Dragon Ball J! We are getting close to the 50 review mark and I'm excited for it. Thanks to me playing Batman: Arkham Knight and Mortal Kombat X, I'm in a great mood. Let's get the reviews answered...**

* * *

**Joaquinofthefunk: Although this was short I feel like this was much more of a informital chapter for James' back story. So I feel like this will lead into something bigger?**

**GreatestSoldier: Oh, it will. You'll see.**

* * *

**Sento Shinrai: Damn it! I feel bad for James, he has a really hot sister and he can't do nothing. Also, yeahhh I'm totally up for this collaboration! I just have to remember...18th of July, 18th of July, 18th of July. I can do this! I'll be there!**

**GreatestSoldier: Looking back, I do feel bad for James. His one chance to get laid and it turns out that it's his sister. Also I'm glad that you're on board.**

* * *

**Kasai Seishin: Ok was not expecting James to have a sister. Guess that was a good thing James resisted huh. Anyway great chapter.**

**GreatestSoldier: Yeah, thank god. That would've make such an awkward scene.**

* * *

**XxLuna-chanxXx: o.o he had a SISTER?! I never expected that, well keep on going~**

**GreatestSoldier: I knew it would shock some people. I am a genius!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Survival of the fittest

James's P.O.V

[Bulma's House]

"YOU'RE MY SISTER?!" I yelled.

After about 12 hours of me passing out, questioning her, and becoming freaked out, I still couldn't believe that she's my sister.

"James. I told you for the 100th time, I was abandoned when Mom and Dad had to in order to save their unborn son from killers. AKA that son was you." She said.

"Hawthorne. I accepted this by hour 4. Why can't you?" Dark One questioned.

"Because Mom and Dad would've told me." I thought.

"Look. Just calm down. Enough S##t is going on as it is. Just sit down and talk with her... And no questions."

I took a deep breath then sat down next to my "sister". She looked a little nervous.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just... I'm meeting you for the first time and you're sooooo cute."

I began to blush a little bit.

"Well, Mom and Dad did say that I was a cute kid a lot."

"Listen, I'm sorry that I came out of nowhere. I woke up after seeing darkness for a while and there were rumors that you were living with Bulma. I came over and here you are!"

"You're fine. How did you survive for 14 years though?"

"Well, the killers took me as their child. But after 5 years, I hated my life and escaped with stealth. I remembered Mom and Dad and made it my mission to find them. I traveled the world for many years. But everytime, the trip was pointless. But I'm glad I met you. How are Mom and Dad?"

That took me by surprise. I didn't know what to tell her.

"Oh...Uh...they're fine. They're... becoming owners of a bakery across the world. They left me because they feel like they can trust me." I lied.

Luckily for me, she bought it.

"Wow, that sounds amazing!"

"Yeah."

We started to stare at each other for a while. That is until I broke the silence.

"You wanna get some pizza?"

"Sure."

We went outside to get Bulma's car. I'm sure that she won't mind, right?

"Aren't you gonna tell her the truth?" Dark One asked me.

"No. You heard her story. She's be horrified and scared if I tell her everything."

"You have to tell her at some point. Even the part where you're the defender of earth."

"I'll figure something out."

"Oh, good. I'll get the popcorn."

We hung out for 2 days. We ate food together, we pulled pranks on the public together, and we just overall had a great time. I finally believed that she's my sister. She's my family. The only one I have left. And I won't let her go...ever. Until that fateful time...

* * *

[Cliff-Outskirts of town]

I was lying down with my sister beside me as we stared at the clouds.

"That was the most fun I've had in my entire life." She said.

"Same here. You're amazing, sis."

She giggled.

"You too, littl' bro."

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to ask you but... What's your name?"

She slapped herself in the head.

"Damn it, I forgot too. It's Stacy. My name is Stacy."

"That's... a beautiful name."

"Thanks, James."

I was at peace. With the combination of tiredness and me being lazy, I felt my eyes fall.

"James? What is that?" I heard Stacy say.

I opened my eyes in a flash to see purple energy beams flying all over the place. They were hitting everywhere...killing everyone.

"Hawthorne! Take cover!" Dark One yelled.

I saw the energy beams aiming at me and Stacy. I can't blow my cover but I won't let her die. So I grabbed her and fell off the cliff.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled.

"Trust me!"

I knew that there's a lake below the mountain. One where It's not too deep, but ok to fall in. Don't ask me how. We landed safely with Stacy holding onto me very tightly. I also noticed that the energy beams were following us. DAMN IT! I had no choice but to run. I kept dodging explosions left and right.

"Hawthorne, you better not die. Because I will die too!" Dark One yelled at me.

"I know!" I yelled back in my head.

Unfortunately, I fell and dropped Stacy. She fell to the ground really, really hard. She groaned in pain while the beams were focusing on her now. She looked so scared... I had no other option. I won't let her die! I turned Super Saiyan 2 and deflected the beams away from her. She now looked confused instead of afraid.

"Littl' bro? What..? What's going on?"

I looked at her with a sad look.

"Sorry. Didn't wanna freak YOU out. I'll explain everything later. Those beams were killing innocent people. Something's not right."

I flew off to where I saw the beams originating from. It came from Kami's lookout. What's going on over there? I saw everyone there including Gohan, Piccolo, even Bulma, Krillin showed up. I saw what looked to be a walking bubblegum and beside him was... Anger erupted within me...

"YOU! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SHOWING UP HERE!" I yelled.

I saw the one person who I hated... He smiled at me with one of his smiles.

"Good to see you haven't changed, boy." He said.

Goldman... He's here.

* * *

**S##t just got real! Hope this chapter got you excited because it made me. Anyway, thank you all for reading and as always if you enjoyed than please Favorite, Follow, and Review... It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter... PEACE!**


	22. Forum and School info

**Hey everyone. GreatestSoldier here is a very important update. I know that all of you are sick of these and wanna see the story but hear me out. As you all know, school is starting back up soon and I won't have time to make stories. I will update but not as fast as you want me too. That's why it took me a while to make a chapter for this. But I do have some good news. I'll be starting a Q&amp;A! For those of you who checked out Ask the Heroes on my profile, I couldn't keep that up because of the rules on fanfiction. But I've grown more familiar with forums now since me and my friends started one and loved making comments on there. So I'll be making another one, just for you guys. The link will be in my profile if you wanna ask me something. You can ask my characters, or myself any question. Any questions about updating stories and I won't answer them. Sorry. Secondly, after me and the others finish our collab story which is up on my account if you wanna check it out, I'll be starting another story! The choice is yours. You can pick between Freedom Planet, Terraria or Pokemon. They will have James in it so choose wisely. I hope this explains why it took so long and I promise that when I have time, I'll work on this story. So I thank you all for reading and I'll see you all in the collab story, this story, or the forum. PEACE!**


	23. A New Student

**Hey everyone. I'm GreatestSoldier and welcome back to Dragon Ball J! I'm finally back with a new chapter. I wanna thank all of you because we reached 52 reviews for Dragon Ball J! We also reached 4,100 views! Thank you all so much for supporting me and now... Let's get this started.**

* * *

Chapter 19: A New Student

James's P.O.V

"YOU!" I said, yelling at Goldman.

"It's nice to see you too, boy." He replied.

"I'll end your life for what you've done!"

"James, no!" Piccolo yelled.

"Why?!" I yelled back.

"Because of that." He pointed to the pink gumball thing.

"Why should I care?!"

"He's Majin Buu! He's dangerous!"

"Hey... You're mean. Stop before I turn you into candy." Buu said.

I wanted to murder Goldman but the others looked scared of Buu so I calmed down.

"Good choice, Hawthorne. I'll be on my way."

Goldman vanished, leaving us here with Buu.

"What now?" I asked.

"We need to be ready when Buu is ready to fight. For now, he's just sitting there." Piccolo said.

"I got an idea!" A teen girl said.

"What is it, Videl?"

"I can train!"

"No. We don't have time to train you."

"Actually, I can train her." I said.

"You sure, James? She can be...A challenge sometimes." Piccolo warned me.

"I'll be fine."

"...Fine."

"Yes!" I heard Videl whisper.

I grabbed Videl by her shoulder and teleported both me and her to the wasteland.

"Ok...For your first lesson, you just need to do one thing.

"What is it?"

"Dodge."

"Dodge?"

I suddenly kicked her through a mountain.

"You didn't dodge."

Videl managed to fly back before falling to the ground. She got on her knees and held herself up with one arm.

"That...HURT!" She yelled.

"You need to be ready for when the enemy is attacking." I said.

"I understand that but give me a warning next tim-"

I punched Videl in the face. Causing her to cough a little of blood.

"I said dodge."

"You didn't say dodge!"

I punched her again.

"DODGE!"

"GIVE ME A F##KING MINUTE!"

"THE ENEMY WON'T GIVE YOU A MINUTE! DODGE!"

I threw her into the ground.

"Is dodging not a thing here?"

Videl managed to get back up.

"I...can...dodge..."

I punched her again which caused her to black out. I sighed.

"This is gonna take a while..."

* * *

**Sorry about this being short but I hope the humor makes up for it. Anyway, thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter then please Favorite, Follow, and Review. It's free! I'll see you in the next chapter... PEACE!**


	24. He's back

**Hey everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball J! There are a couple reasons to why this hasn't gone up in a while. 1, Writer's block. It's the number one problem for writers and now I caught it. But I would love to hear some ideas from you guys. Just PM me your idea and I'll see if I can make it work. 2... Ok. Serious talk. I had a girlfriend. She was amazing and just...puts a smile on my face. I loved her... You may noticed that I said "Had." Truth is... She died last week from heart failure and I've been depressed. Took me a while before I got over her death but I still miss her. I just hope you guys understand and without further adu, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 20: He's back...

James's P.O.V

"DODGE!" I told Videl.

She dodged my attacks without any trouble. She's been getting better.

"Not bad, Videl."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Next thing we wanna practice is ki attacks. Try to shoot a ki blast at that tree."

Videl shoots one at the tree...only for it to deflect back at me. I didn't expect that so it hit my face.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Videl asked, worried.

I think my face is black from the blast as I cough up a little smoke.

"Yeah... I'm good." I said.

"If you're sure..."

I shook my head as the black stuff on my face went away. I tried to think of something to teach Videl until I heard a voice.

"KAKAROT!"

Who the hell? I looked around to see who said that but I saw nothing.

"Did you hear that?" Videl said.

"Yeah... I did." I answered.

So it wasn't just in my head. I kept looking around until I looked at the sky.

"W-What...? That's impossible...!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Videl said, looking up too.

I should've known. There was only one person who screams Kakarot that loud...Broly. He's alive and he's on earth! This isn't good.

"Videl... I want you to go back to the lookout. This guy is dangerous."

"F**k that! I'm gonna help you!"

"I SAID GO NOW!"

"AND I SAID NO!"

Broly then grabbed Videl and threw her into the ground very hard. I charged at Broly but he sent me flying with a energy blast.

"I'm...in so much pain...it hurts so much..." I heard Videl say.

Broly kept smirking as he grabs Videl with both hands as he crushes her skull and completely destroys her head. She was dead.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.

Broly looked at me with a bored look as he sent another blast at me. I didn't have time to dodge or anything. I was overpowered by the blast's power. Then Broly sent another one...And another one. I felt my life slipping away as each blast hits me. As one more blast hits me, I saw darkness as my heart stopped.

* * *

**Yep. James is dead. What will happen next? Find out in a few days... Peace.**


	25. Kid Buu Rises

**Hey Everyone! I'm GreatestSoldier or GS for short. Welcome back to Dragon Ball J! I know... I know... I sorta disappeared. I was busy with school and final exams and all of that. Also I know a lot of you are shocked and confused to see James die. Don't worry, I planned for that. Writer's block is gone! For now... But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Kid Buu rises...

James's P.O.V

5 hours... 5 f##king hours since I died by Broly. Everyone I knew was also dead but they've been killed by Buu. Not Broly. All of us were in heaven and... I hate it. I hate it a lot. There's no pizza here! Can you believe that?!

"Great. Two powerful beings destroyed the f##king planet." Piccolo cursed under his breath.

"Not one of our finest days, huh?" I said.

"Not now, James! This could mean the end of everything!" Gohan yelled at me.

"It's already the end, dude. Earth is gone, all of us are dead, Goku and Vegeta has vanished." I explained.

"Oh man... I'm scared." Krillin admitted.

"All of us are, Krillin." Gohan told Krillin.

Just when Gohan said that, Buu appeared in front of him. He had a teen body. Did he lose weight or something? Nah, better question. HOW THE HELL DID HE GET TO HEAVEN?! Gohan and Krillin backed up and got ready for a fight. Buu just laughed at them as he extends his arm to bitchslap Krillin into the ground. Gohan charged at Buu...only to get kicked in the stomach and sent flying. Buu turned towards me with a evil smile.

"Umm...Hi?" I said nervously.

Buu just chuckled like a maniac before shooting an energy beam at me. Surprised, I moved out of the way to dodge it. Buu then charged at me with an evil smile and eyes filled with the lust to murder. I didn't know what to do. I didn't need to think for long as he punched me in the stomach? How much did it hurt...? Umm... Have you ever got a steamroller turn your face into a pancake and had to experience the massive pain as it happens...? If so, that's what the punch felt. Buu kicked me to the ground as he kept chuckling.

"...Ow... The pain..." I mumbled to myself.

Buu kept laughing as he teleports away. Wait... he can teleport now?! Piccolo picked me up with a frown.

"James, are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah... Nothing but sunshine and lollipops-Of course, I'm not ok!" I told him.

"No need to be a smartass." Piccolo said as he looks around at the others.

"Where did Buu go anyway?" I said to myself.

"Don't know... But we have to stop him." Gohan said.

"None of us can even stand up to him!" I reminded them.

"No... Not unless YOU'RE facing him." Piccolo told me.

"...Excuse me?" I said, dumbfounded.

Piccolo and Gohan stood in front of me with serious faces.

"Listen... You have a great power within you, James. You defeated one of the saiyans AND Cell. I have a feeling that you can beat Buu." Gohan told me with a voice of pride.

"We can't use Goku's ability but if we can combine our powers, we might be able to teleport you to Buu." Piccolo suggested.

"But... I'm just a teen." I said, worried.

"Don't worry, James... You can win." Gohan said.

I had to think about it. Could I really defeat Buu...? Well... I guess I could give it a try. Besides, I'm already dead so I got nothing to lose.

"...Ok. I'll try." I said with a smirk.

Both Gohan and Piccolo put their hands on my head as they focused their powers. After 2 minutes, I was teleported to where Buu was... He was... fighting Goku and Vegeta? Goku saw me and was shocked.

"James?! What are you-?" Goku was interrupted by a punch from Buu.

Buu turned to me and smirked. He must be happy to see me because he charged directly at me. I got ready for a fight. I may die... again, but I'm not going down without a fight.

* * *

**And that's the chapter. By the way, if you guys wanna talk to me, I'm gonna be making a forum. Just PM me that you wanna join and I'll give you the link so you can chat with GreatestSoldier! Also I'm doing the same thing for Xbox One. Just message "GreatestSoldier" that you wanna play and I'll invite you. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and as always if you wanna see more, Review, Favorite, and Follow, It's free! I'll see you all in the next chapter... PEACE!**


	26. Update: Discontinued

Hey everyone, GS here. I wanna say that this story is being discontinued. The reason being that I wanna start fresh with my stories. I'll have a new story up as soon as this update goes up. Thank you all and I'll see you all next time.


	27. Final goodbye

Hey guys, GreatestSoldier here. I know my last post here wasn't that great. All I said was that the story was cancelled and I didn't give a valid reason. Well, here it is. I just...lost the motivation to write. Besides, I think I pissed off a lot of people by not posting here for an entire year. And to those people, I apologize for disappointing you. However, that doesn't mean I'm done with Fanfiction forever. Not by a long shot. I've decided to take up RPing! If you guys wanna know about it, read the paragraph below. If you want me to apologize for letting you all down, read the last paragraph.

To those of you who don't know, RP means Roleplay. It's where you and your friends use your OCs, place them in different situations, and see how they interact with it and each other. It's really fun. So while I'm done with stories, I'm just beginning with Roleplaying! And well... I'm wanting to Roleplay with you guys! Just simply PM me and we can start the roleplay! Or check out my profile which has my friends's profiles and also an invitation to people who wanna RP through discord!

And for those who stuck by me and made this story my most popular story... I wanna thank each and every one of you. No matter how shitty my chapters were and how short they were, you guys look past that and even say this story is amazing! So I got a proposal. If you guys wanna see this story reach it's end, I'm gonna put it up for adoption. Just PM me if you wanna continue this story and I shall do that for you. As a final goodbye for everyone... Thank you and I hope to see you in RPs. I'm GreatestSoldier and I'll see you all next time. PEACE!


End file.
